I Won't Give Up On Us
by IJustCantSeemToFigureItIn
Summary: AU. Kurt and Blaine's marriage hasn't been like it used to for a year now. A fight with Kurt makes Blaine realize that he needs to be home more and try to be a better husband and dad as well. He isn't ready to give up on them just yet, he never was.
1. Chapter 1

"Daddy!" The little girl ran up and jumped into Blaine's arms, kissing his cheek."Why are you picking me up today? Where's dad?" The six year old studied his face, uncertainty in her eyes, not used to this change in routine.

Blaine kept the smile on his face, trying not to let the comment hurt him, he knew she didn't mean it rudely. "I got off work early and wanted to surprise you princess!" He explained cheerily, excited to get home and actually relax for a change. "How was school?"

On the ride home his daughter, Payton, rambled on about what happened at school that day. She certainly got that from him even though she was Kurt's biological daughter. He continued to listen intently, responding when needed. Glancing at her through his mirror, he smiled at how adorable she was, her long chestnut brown hair swinging around in its pigtails as she spoke animatedly. He really wanted to be in her life more, he felt as though he's missed so much already. Things really needed to change.

Kurt glanced up to the sound of the door, his grip around the knife tightening. "Dad!" At the sound of his daughter's voice he set it down on the counter and let out the breath he was holding, feeling more at peace. As Payton entered the kitchen he opened his arms and scooped her up, kissing her cheek. "Daddy picked me up today!" She informed with a wide smile, wrapping her arms around her dad's neck as he held her, relaxing in his hold. Kurt pressed another kiss to her cheek and set her down, fixing her hair before she could walk away. He was shocked it stayed in as good condition as it was.

"He did? That's great sweetie. Where is daddy?" His fake nice was on, but she couldn't tell the difference, at least not that he was aware of. This past year has been rough and the love just wasn't there for Kurt like it used to be. He was tired. Emotionally, mentally, and physically tired. He gave up trying a while ago, nothing was getting Blaine's attention anymore because most of it was at work, it was useless. He was too busy with the kids to worry about it though, with a daughter and a deaf son, life was pretty hectic.

Blaine looked up at hearing his second name, a small smile on his face. "Hi Kurt. How was your day?" He asked softly, his eyes shining. They barely see each other, it hurts him, but he wants to work hard to make life for his family worth while, their happiness and comfort was Blaine's top priority. "It was okay. Yours?" Kurt wondered, leaning against the counter, his arms crossed awkwardly. Having conversation with Blaine was slightly rare these days, especially in person. "It was alright. Where's Everett?"

Four year old Everett was Blaine's biological son, he was the spitting image of him. When he was three, Kurt and Blaine weren't getting many responses from their son when they called his name or asked a question, with much worry they took him to the doctors to discover that he had lost his hearing and was in fact diagnosed as deaf. Many American sign language classes later they are now able to communicate with him easily, the only hard part was to help him learn it.

"He's taking a nap, I checked on him about a half hour ago and he was out like a light." Kurt explained, suddenly finding his nails extremely interesting as the tension in the air was suffocating him. Being like this was out of their element and they both knew that, Blaine usually wasn't home until ten at night, joining Kurt in bed later around eleven when he would already be asleep. The only interaction they had was in the morning when Kurt was making coffee and over text message to check what's for dinner and to pass on any news about the kids. It was almost as if they were roommates with kids instead of husbands. It felt unnatural.

Blaine nodded, staring at the floor in a daze. He bit his lip, looking up to Kurt with his eyes glassy, as if he was about to cry. "I really miss you." He whispered, peeking up from his eyelashes to see Kurt snap his head up, eyes wide in surprise. Now that Blaine thinks about it he could barely remember the last time they said 'I love you' and that's what hurt him the most. "I miss you too." Kurt breathed out, a small smile tugging at his lips. Even though he claims not feeling much love for the man before him Kurt faltered sometimes, at moments like these when he looked into those gorgeous puppy eyes. His heart skipped a beat at the phrase, loving this change in routine for once. He noticed that it was only four, making this moment even more real. "I meant to ask.. What are you doing home so early?"

"I just um... finished up some things, decided to see my daughter, son and husband. Its been awhile since I've actually been able to spend time with you guys. I miss that." Blaine explained, rambling nervously. He didn't want to admit defeat to the fight he and Kurt had a few weeks ago, even though he knew that Kurt knew he clearly won. Blaine was completely in the wrong.

* * *

><p><em>Kurt sat up as he heard the bedroom door shut quietly, watching as Blaine turned slowly. "Oh, you're awake. Hi." He mumbled softly, loosening his tie and stepping out of his shoes. After a long talk with Rachel and even his dad, Kurt was over this coming home late thing, he wanted his husband back. "Blaine. I'm tired." Kurt practically whined, biting his lip. <em>

_Blaine's eyebrows pulled together as he turned to look at Kurt, confused. "So go to sleep baby, I'll be there in a few minutes." He stepped into their closet, hearing footsteps coming closer. _

"_No, not that tired. I'm tired of you coming home late and never seeing me and never seeing your kids. I'm tired of being alone all day with Everett, basically raising him on my own and working my ass off to help him with learning sign language." Kurt let out in one breath, frustrated, sad, and lonely all in one. It was sad that they went from blissfully married to crumpling in a matter of a year. _

_The look on Blaine's face was expressionless, the sole reason being that he didn't know what he was feeling right now. He wanted to be angry because he was working his ass off, sad because Kurt is alone and barely sees him, and disappointed because he felt as though he was a horrible dad. That was the last two things he ever wanted to be. A bad husband and dad. "I..." He pursed his lips, getting his thoughts together before opening his mouth again. He decided to be angry first. See where that takes him. "Listen Kurt, I totally understand where you're coming from but I am working my ass off for this family to live comfortably in this beautiful home, in this beautiful city and I'll be damned if you stand there and get pissed off at me for it." _

_Kurt crossed his arms defensively, raising an eyebrow. "I am completely aware that you work hard but don't punish you're kids. They ask for you everyday Blaine, wondering when you'll be home, hoping you can tuck them in! I hate seeing them upset because you aren't there! That's not fair to them!" Pulling the kids card was bound to work. He probably shouldn't be pulling them into this but he didn't really have a choice so it seemed. _

"_Don't put them in the middle of this! I love them, you know I do, with all my heart and I would kill to be with them every second of the day but we made our decision. You agreed and offered to be the stay at home dad while I took the job at the record company, agreeing to work and be supportive." Blaine argued, not wanting the kids to be talked about, they had no part in this whats so ever, this was between him and Kurt. _

"_What are you trying to say, that I'm not supportive or something?" Kurt raised his voice, feeling more hurt than angered. He wish they wouldn't fight about this but he supposed it was bound to happen. "The last time I checked I make you coffee in the morning, your lunch, the kids lunches, working with Everett on his signing, drop off and pick up Payton from school, make dinner, and help with homework. So if that's not support either than I guess I'm fucking useless around here right? Compared to you I'm just not doing anything to hold my weight am I, all because I don't pay any bills." Kurt was yelling by the end, tears streaming down his cheeks as Blaine stared at him, shocked by what was happening. This has never happened to them before. "Something has got to give here Blaine! I need to feel something again because I'm just feeling empty. The only thing holding me together are those two beautiful children. I know you love them, but my God at least work a little bit harder to be around for them. They are going to grow up before you know it and they will resent you for never being there." _

_Blaine stayed silent, Kurt walking away as he wiped furiously at the tears. _

* * *

><p>"Hello.. Blaine, you there?" Kurt wondered, waving a hand in front of his husbands face. His eyebrows pulled together in concentration, seeing the hurt in Blaine's eyes. In that moment Kurt knew exactly what he was thinking about, their fight from a few weeks ago. "I just... I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for the way I confronted you. That wasn't fair." He said quietly, looking at the floor shyly, feeling the need to apologize.<p>

Blaine's head shot up, staring at the top of Kurt's head. "You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for... I'm sorry. I need to be home more. I need to be more of a dad. Most importantly I need to be a husband." Kurt's heart swelled. Maybe this would be easy, getting their marriage back on track and being a family again. He missed watching Disney movies with the kids, cuddled up against Blaine.

"I'm going to continue with preparing dinner." Kurt mumbled, not really knowing what to do with himself. He didn't want to fall back into Blaine's arms so quickly after a quick apology. "Why are we not going to talk about this?" Blaine asked, seeming a little annoyed which made Kurt's mood change in an instant. "What is there to talk about here Blaine? You can apologize all you want, what matters to me is that you keep your word."

That hit Blaine hard. He wasn't expecting that type of reaction from Kurt. Looking back on it now he has apologized a lot over the past year. Whenever he gets home past ten he says sorry to the kids as he kisses their foreheads and as soon as his head hits his own pillow, kissing the back of Kurt's neck. Blaine can't even remember the last time he's held his husband and it hurts.

Its been ten years since they've gotten married. They were twenty and in love and there is no regret, at least on Blaine's part, he doesn't regret marrying Kurt because he is the love of his life, he is convinced of that. When they were twenty four they mutually agreed to have their first child and that it would be Kurt's. After two years they decided to have another child that would be Blaine's and at twenty six they brought home Everett. Blaine was scared, not of having two kids because he believed that he was a great dad, but he was scared about their future, about giving them a comfortable, happy life. After finding out that Everett was deaf, Blaine, resulted in submersing himself in his work, getting a promotion, which in turn got him more money for his family, and in the midst of all of that, making cracks in his marriage that he will now do whatever it takes to fix.

Blaine left the kitchen without another word and went straight to his son's room, smiling at his sleeping form. He gently lifted his small body from the bed and took a seat, holding Everett against his chest, kissing the top of his head. "Hi daddy." He mumbled tiredly, his arms tightening around Blaine's torso. Blaine chuckled and rubbed his son's back soothingly, hoping he goes back to sleep. It hurts that if Blaine said anything Everett wouldn't hear him, that was the worst part about it, their son not being able to hear their voices. Blaine leaned his head back on the headboard and closed his eyes, his mind reeling with a million different thoughts, thinking of how his life needs to change, how his family's life needs to change.

Kurt called for Blaine but received no answer making him roll his eyes, he was obviously taking a nap. He knew that he was was finishing dinner. Kurt peeked into their bedroom with a glare just to see it empty, making is eyebrows pull together in confusion. Suddenly he remembered that Everett had been napping and quickly walked to his bedroom. The sight before literally made his heart skip a beat. This was the man he fell in love with. Blaine was sitting up in the bed his head tilted to the side, mouth open, as he held his son on his chest, arms wrapped around him as he was sleeping, snores coming from both of them. Biting his lip Kurt was about to go against waking them up, but decided against it. "Blaine, wake up." He said softly, almost letting babe, or baby escape his lips. They haven't said that to one another since God knows when. "Five more minutes baby." Blaine obviously didn't have a problem with it since he said it. "No Blaine. Now. It's dinner time." His eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the darkness. Kurt smirked at how much his husband looked like a puppy, he loved that about him. He loved a lot of things about him.

Dinner was quiet. The kids picked at their food while Kurt and Blaine just stared at their plates, there was really nothing that needed to be said. "Daddy. Why are you home?" Payton was a very straight forward little girl. Blaine was convinced that she knew more than she let on. Kurt looked between his daughter and husband, wondering if someone was going to say something. "Pay, daddy's home because I miss you guys. I'm going to be home a lot more than before." Blaine explained with a soft smile, signing 'I love you' to Everett who signed it back with a huge smile on his face. "That's good. I heard dad talking to grandpa and he said that he missed you a lot. Right dad?" Kurt stared at his daughter and then looked to Blaine, who at the moment had a cocky smile on his face. Children have no filter. "Miss me, huh?" Blaine joked, his eyebrows raised playfully as he looked at his husband. Kurt nodded and giggled like a shy teenager. "Yeah.. I did."

After Kurt's last comment Blaine was quiet the rest of the dinner which was weird, they were just joking around like they used to, what could have gone wrong in a matter of ten seconds. The couple entered the room together so they could change for TV time before the kids had to go to bed. "So past tense. You did miss me." Blaine muttered the second the door closed. So that's what was bothering him. Kurt felt like a complete idiot. "No... No honey I didn't mean it like that I swear. I do miss you... Blaine. I always miss you." Kurt rambled, not wanting to lose the decent streak of happiness they were having today. Blaine studied Kurt's face for a second, seeing the panic and hurt in his eyes, noticing that he wasn't lying. "I'm.. Wow. I'm sorry. I'm overreacting. That was very assholish of me." Kurt shook his head and waved his hand dismissively. "I probably would have had the same reaction if you said something like that. I didn't even catch that I had said it. Just know that I didn't mean it that way." Blaine nodded and smiled softly to his husband.

"Can I ask you an odd question?" Blaine stepped out of the closet in sweatpants and a v-neck, leaning against the doorway. Kurt looked up with a smile wearing a pair of sweats as well and an old Dalton sweatshirt of Blaine's. "Yeah, sure." Biting his lip Blaine stepped closer to wear Kurt was, his eyes scanning his face slowly with a goofy smirk. "Can I.. kiss you?" Their eyes met, an obvious spark there. Even though there were problems that spark was always there. "Yeah.. of course you can." Blaine stepped forward and took Kurt's face in his hands gently, pressing their lips together gently. Kurt's arms wrapped around his husband's neck, never wanting to let go. "I won't give up on us. I promise. I'll show you." Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips, kissing him once more before parting.

* * *

><p><strong>The song I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz inspired me to write this story. I've been toggling the idea for a few weeks now and finally got around to writing it! Please let me know what you think of this so far, I hope you like it! Thank you for reading! :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine entered the kitchen to see his family eating breakfast, Kurt sipping coffee and reading through the new issue of Vogue while the kids ate cereal. "Morning gorgeous." Blaine murmured, kissing Kurt's temple, grabbing the cup of coffee that was left for him. "Morning." Kurt smiled up at him, his eyes shining like they used to. "Good morning daddy!" Payton said cheerfully, getting her happy morning mood from Kurt. Blaine walked over and kissed the top of her head. "Morning princess." She giggled, Blaine moving behind Everett, placing his hands on his small shoulders. The four year old looked up and laughed, making a kiss face to his daddy, Blaine leaning down to peck his lips. Before taking a seat Blaine signed "I love you" and noticed Kurt staring on with a dreamy smile.

"I'll see you after work okay? There's something I want to talk to you about later." Blaine said to Kurt, pecking his lips before walking out the door. That didn't settle right inside him but he didn't even have to time answer, or ask when he was going to be home. With a sigh Kurt rounded up the kids so he can drop Payton off at school and start his daily routine.

Kurt was settled on the couch with Everett, working on some signing, a wide smile on both their faces when the door shut. "Dad we're home!" Payton yelled, her little footsteps becoming much louder. Kurt chuckled and set her on his lap, kissing her cheek. "How was your day sweetie?" He asked, resting his chin on her shoulder. "It was good. I'm friends with Ella again." Blaine snorted and entered the living room, loosening his tie. "They weren't friends yesterday apparently" He mentioned, filling Kurt in on the first grade gossip, the two of them laughing. Everett looked between all of them, confused as to why they were laughing, his eyes all glassy. Blaine noticed and bit his lip, his whole mood changing in an instant. He walked over and knelt down next to his son, waving hello. Everett waved back and pointed his index finger into the cleft of his chin, telling Blaine that he missed him. Blaine signed it back and then I love you, leaning forward to kiss his son's forehead. Everett smiled widely and latched onto his daddy, resting his head on his shoulder. "This is what we need to talk about." Blaine said to Kurt, motioning his head to their son.

After leaving dinner to cook Kurt let the kids play in their rooms and went into his own, seeing Blaine sitting on the bed with pamphlets in his hands, he's been doing a lot of research these past couple months and feels like Kurt is ready to hear the idea. "Oh gosh... You aren't going to pull a Burt are you?" Kurt joked with a laugh, taking a seat next to his husband. Blaine shook his head with a smile and looked over to Kurt, handing them to him. "These are pamphlets on cochlear implants." Blaine explained, looking at the floor as Kurt stared at the papers in his hands, not knowing what to say. He's never really thought about it before. "This is going to be really expensive Blaine.. I don't think we can do this." Kurt mumbled quietly, not knowing what to do. He would honestly give anything for Everett to hear, but he knew they couldn't afford this. "Kurt if we can get help from our families they would do it in a heart beat! Burt and Carole would do it, my parents would most certainly do it, they all love him so much and would be elated if they could talk to him again." Blaine explained, sounding pained that Kurt had said no, that he doubted it. "I would kill to have him hear again but we have to think logically about this." Blaine frowned, his eyebrows pulling together. "I am thinking logically here Kurt, I'm thinking that I can't stand seeing our son left out of things because he can't hear us! He looked like he was about to breakdown and cry today from frustration when we were laughing."

Kurt sighed heavily, rubbing his face and standing up, taking a few steps away from the bed. "That's thinking with your heart and I love that you do that but thinking logically is thinking about money. We don't have that kind of money to use on this Blaine!" He said loudly, stressing the fact that they can't just throw the money factor out the window. "That's why I said we ask for fucking help Kurt. This is for Everett. Its not like we're asking for a down payment on a new car that we don't need. This is so our son can have an easier life." Blaine stressed, getting all worked up when he didn't want to. He didn't want this to be a fight. "I don't want to ask for help Blaine. We're adults now, we can't keep running to mommy and daddy for things!" Kurt yelled, throwing his hands up in the air, frustrated. "God I just don't know what else to tell you but you need to get it through your head that it just might not be possible right now." He added, talking loudly, his eyes brimming with tears. "I want him to hear just as much as you do but I don't want to just take all your hard work and put it toward that because that isn't fair, that's not what its originally for!"

Blaine stared at Kurt as tears streamed down his cheeks. "I want to do that. I worked hard to make you guys comfortable, so the kids can have a good life, I'm pretty sure our son can fall under that category. Giving Everett the option to hear is something I want to put my hard work toward. Please Kurt. Can we just.. please look into this for him." Blaine begged, hoping and practically praying that he gets a yes. "Fine. We can look into it." Kurt rubbed his forehead, taking a few deep breaths, trying to control his emotions. Blaine stood and engulfed his husband in a tight hug, pressing a kiss into his neck and rubbing his back soothingly. "Don't worry. I'll talk to my parents and yours, we'll sit down with a doctor. It'll happen." Blaine murmured, holding Kurt's face in his hands, his thumbs running over his cheek bones. Kurt leaned forward and pressed their lips together briefly. "I love you." He whispered, more tears falling. "I love you too, Kurt Anderson. So, so much." Blaine whispered back, leaning his forehead against Kurt's.

"Why were you and daddy yelling at each other?" Payton asked as Kurt entered the kitchen, checking on dinner. He froze and attempted to say something but closed his mouth, thinking. Her blue eyes were focused on him and he knelt down to her level, giving her a smirk. "Daddy and I were trying to see who can yell louder.. I won." He explained with a chuckle as she smiled widely. "Good job dad! I hope daddy isn't upset that he lost, he is such a baby about losing sometimes." Kurt laughed loudly and opened the fridge, grabbing a diet coke. "I am not!" Blaine yelled from the hallway as he made his way to Everett's room, which only made Kurt and Payton laugh more.

Everett looked behind him when he saw the shadow on the floor and smiled when he noticed it was his daddy. He liked that he got a lot of attention from him, he also loved that he looked like him. Blaine waved and took a seat on the floor in front of him. Everett sighed and fumbled with his hands, wishing he could speak, he was afraid to because he couldn't hear himself. Without second thought he pointed to himself and moved his hand to grab at the air and pointed to Blaine, then proceeded to point his index and middle finger at his chest and motion them in an arch outward, signing that he missed his daddy's voice. Blaine leaned forward and hugged Everett tightly, kissing his cheek, hoping that he can give his son the gift of hearing again.

Dinner was more talkative than yesterday, Payton going on about her day at school. Kurt listen and picked at his food, still thinking about what they are going to do with Everett. He wanted to, he did, but he was so scared to see his son go through the surgery and recovery. If Everett got the surgery though, he was excited to see his reaction when hearing his and Blaine's voice. They used to speak to him all the time. "Kurt.. Are you okay?" His eyes looked to his husband and he nodded, taking a bite of salad. "Sorry. Just thinking." He said quietly, not wanting to alarm Payton. She was always very nosy and curious. She was a child so Kurt certainly didn't blame her. "Do you want to talk about it?" Blaine asked, wanting to do his part in being a better husband.

After putting the kids to bed Kurt and Blaine entered their bedroom quietly, shutting the door. "I want to get the implants for him Blaine, but I'm scared." He admitted, not holding back anymore. Honesty is a huge part in marriage, that and communication goes hand in hand so he decided to kill two birds with one stone. "We'll be with him every step of the way, Kurt. You just have to keep thinking about the result. About him hearing us and how he will be able to talk to us. He's young, very young so it will be easier to do it now than when he's older." Kurt nodded and pulled the blankets back on the bed, lying down.

"Do you want to be there when I call them?" Blaine asked, referring to his parents and Kurt's. "Yeah I would like to be there for that." He mumbled, watching as Blaine lied down next to him, reaching his arms out, an invitation for Kurt to roll into them. With a smile Kurt did just that and pressed his back close to his husbands chest. "So does that mean you will meet me for lunch tomorrow in my office?" Blaine asked, snuggling his nose in Kurt's hair. Kurt giggled and placed his hands over Blaine's. "What about Everett?" Blaine shrugged and pressed a kiss to the back of Kurt's neck. "Bring him with you. It will be nice to spend the afternoon with my boys." Kurt chuckled at Blaine's cheese, missing this kind of interaction with him. Maybe they will be okay. They just have to work at it and take it one day at a time.

"Hi Mr. Anderson!" Blaine's secretary greeted cheerfully as Kurt entered the building with Everett on his hip. He smiled and waved, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Hi Julie, how are you?" She giggled and gave a shrug, reaching out to ruffle Everett's hair gently, making him laugh. "I'm pretty good. Are you and Blaine alright? I probably shouldn't tell you this but he was pretty mopey the last few weeks." Kurt frowned, but tried to focus on the present because they were working on it and doing rather well. "Um.. Its a one day at a time thing, that's all. Thanks for letting me know though." Julie nodded and reached out, squeezing Kurt's arm gently. "Go back and see him, he has lunch ready, he's really excited to have you here today."

Kurt knocked on the door, making a silly face at his son while he waited for Blaine to answer, loving the sound of his giggle. "Hey baby." Blaine pecked Kurt's lips and took Everett into his arms, letting them inside, shutting the door behind him. "Wow, this looks really nice." Kurt looked around and smiled at all the pictures of their family, taking a seat in front of Blaine's desk, watching as Everett and Blaine were having a conversation. "You can start eating if you want." Kurt shrugged and leaned back, feeling a little overwhelmed with thoughts of the cochlear. They really needed to do this and soon, especially if he wants his son to be involved with everything and doesn't feel different. "Can we call everyone now?" Blaine looked up, his eyes shining, a wide smile on his face.

"Hey dad. Its Kurt." Blaine placed a firm hand on Kurt's shoulder, giving it a squeeze. "Kurt, son, how are you? This isn't the bad news call is it? No divorce right?" Burt asked in a panic, worried about his kid. Burt knew a lot about what was going on with his son's marriage, but he wasn't playing sides. He's known Blaine since he was sixteen, he loved the kid, he couldn't turn his back on him if him and Kurt were to get a divorce. "No, no we aren't getting a divorce. We're taking this one day at a time. Don't worry about us." Blaine frowned and rested his chin on Kurt's shoulder, trying to listen in. "What I called for was.. We were talking, Blaine and I, and we are considering getting Everett cochlear implants so he can hear again." Kurt explained, staring at his son while he played with his superhero action figure. "That's great son! Isn't that expensive?" Blaine felt bad for eavesdropping on such a serious matter so he took a seat on the floor with Everett, leaving Kurt to handle the rest.

"Blaine, hi darling, how are you?" Jaclyn, Blaine's mother greeted, making him cringe. He loved his mother but hated her pet names sometimes, especially darling, it made their family sound so snobby. "Hi mom, is dad there? I need to talk to you both about something," Joseph came on the line, greeting his son, asking about life like every phone call. "Okay Blaine, what's the reason you called? Nothing wrong, is there?" Kurt watched as Blaine's expression changed, suddenly looking apprehensive. "Well Kurt and I are planning to get Everett cochlear implants, so he can be able to hear again." Blaine bit his lip and closed his eyes, waiting for their reaction. "Son that's wonderful! That's an expensive thing to be thinking about though.. If you two need any help at all, let us know. We would do anything for both Everett or Payton, you know that." The couple smile to one another, the plan was slowly going into motion.

Kurt pressed a sound kiss to Blaine's lips, hugging him tightly. "All we need now is to make an appointment and we are on our way." Blaine murmured against his husbands mouth, smiling widely. Kurt giggled and took Blaine's lips in his once more. "I'll see you when you get home okay?" Blaine nodded and picked up Everett, pressing a kiss to his temple. "Okay. I love you." Kurt smirked and took his son into his arms, taking out his car keys. "I love you too. Get Payton from school please!" Blaine nodded and closed the office door behind him, elated that his son will someday be able to hear again.

"Honey I'm home!" Blaine yelled, entering to see no one in the kitchen or living room. He sent Payton to her room with a promise of homework help soon and entered his bedroom to see Kurt and Everett asleep. He smiled widely and pressed a kiss to both their foreheads, leaving the room to tend to his daughter. "Daddy.. what's a divorce?" Blaine looked up from the worksheet on the table to Payton's wide blue eyes. "Sweetheart why are you asking that?" He wondered, hoping to get her off the subject. She frowned as her eyes searched his, breaking his heart. "Ella said her mommy and daddy told her that they're getting a divorce. She didn't tell me what it means though because the teacher said not to talk about it. So is it bad?" Payton asked, full of innocence and wonder. Blaine blinked a few times and released a sigh, placing the pencil down. "Yes its bad. A divorce is when two people decide they don't love each other anymore and don't want to be married." She nodded slowly, processing this new information. Without a second thought she picked up her pencil and stared at her worksheet, deep in thought about the question. "Daddy?" Blaine looked over to her again and raised his eyebrows. "Are you and dad ever going to get a divorce?" Payton looked at him for a second, waiting for an answer. Blaine almost wish she didn't understand much, but she was a smart six year old. "No, we never will princess. You don't have to worry about that, okay?" She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Promise?" Payton stuck her pinky in his face, giggling. He nodded and leaned forward, kissing her forehead as he grabbed her pinky with his own. "Promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Here it is Chapter 2, please let me know what you all think! I was so elated when I read the reviews from Chapter 1! Thank you so much they were lovely! I am so so happy that people like the story and that I'm getting readers, its so nice to see! Thank you all so much for favoring and subscribing, it means a lot! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine hugged Kurt around his waist, kissing on his neck. "I'm so glad the doctor approved Everett for the surgery and we have our parents helping us out with the cost. Everything seems to be falling into place." He murmured, his hands wandering up his husbands sweatshirt, feeling his skin for the first time in so long. "Blaine stop, I'm trying to finish washing my face." Kurt said softly, using his elbows to push his arms away. With a sigh Blaine exited the bathroom and lied down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling till his husband came out. "Come here babe." Blaine held his arms wide open, letting Kurt use him as a pillow, his hands wandering Kurt's smooth skin. "What is with you tonight?" Kurt asked, looking at Blaine with a chuckle, stopping his hands from roaming any further south. Blaine shrugged and grinned like a horny teenage boy, leaning his head up to peck Kurt's lips. "We just.. haven't done anything together in a while and I miss that.. I miss you. Please." Blaine whispered, his lips ghosting over Kurt's collarbone.

"No, Blaine stop." Kurt's hands were flat against his husbands chest, afraid to look at his face. Blaine was hurt if anything. His husband didn't want to have sex with him. They've been doing so well lately. "Do you not love me or something?" Blaine asked, venom dripping from his voice, feeling like Kurt saying no was a slap in the face. He's been trying so hard to be a better husband, a better dad, and now that he wants to spend some alone time with his husband he gets pushed away. "I do love you Blaine.. I do. I'm just not ready for this right now." Kurt tried to hold Blaine's hands in his but Blaine pulled them away. "We've been having sex since we were seventeen years old, what do you mean you aren't ready?" Blaine asked harshly, pulling his eyebrows together in frustration. They've gone a week without fighting. That was obviously out the window tonight. "I mean that we haven't had sex in months and then you decide that you're going to try harder in this marriage and about two weeks later expect sex out of me! I'm not ready for that, you need to earn it more. To be honest I'm shocked I said 'I love you' when I did." Blaine's eyes searched Kurt's which were now a darker blue instead of the usual bright, he obviously meant what he said.

"So you're shocked that you love me? God Kurt I never stopped loving you, even when I barely saw you and we stopped talking as much... I was still madly in love with you." Blaine and Kurt were still lying close, the two of them watching each other, speaking more quietly than before. "I'm not. I'm just shocked I said it when I did, I felt like it was way too soon. To be honest I was convinced that I didn't love you as much anymore. I was _clearly_ wrong. What I'm trying to say is.. let me take this on my own time. If I'm ready to have sex with you let me initiate it so we can avoid _this_." Kurt motioned his hands between the two of them, not wanting to say the word fight, because this wasn't exactly a fight, just an argument that was about to become a fight. "The past week has been amazing Blaine, its starting to feel like it used to feel before you started working late and Everett was diagnosed. I want to stay like this because I love you, I love our kids, and I love this family. The fighting needs to stop, I want it to just stop, or at least come to a minimum since asking it to stop may be asking _way _too much, that's kind of impossible." Kurt continued, staring into Blaine's eyes the entire time to prove just how truthful he was. "I can to do that. We can do that. Its going to stay just like this. I promise." Blaine whispered, holding Kurt tightly against his chest.

Blaine grabbed his coffee off the table and greeted his family, all of them getting kisses on the cheek. "Have you talked to Everett about what's going on now that we got the okay?" Kurt wondered, knowing that it needed to be done soon since the surgery was next week. Blaine shook his head noticing that Payton was staring at them, being secretly nosy. "Tell Ever what daddy?" He thought too soon, she always jumped in eventually. "We are going to have a family meeting about it later okay princess?" Payton nodded and finished her cereal, trying not to think too much about this family meeting. She remembered that Ella's parents had a meeting with her when they told her about the divorce. But daddy promised.

Kurt looked into the surgery more while Everett was taking a nap, feeling much better about the whole thing. He was going to be fine, his son was a trooper. He closed out of his laptop right when the phone started to ring, running to grab it. "Hello?" Kurt asked, running his fingers through his son's dark curls. "This is he..." His mouth fell open as he listened to Payton's teacher about how she was currently having a breakdown about something. "Okay.. I'll be right over. Did you get her to talk at all?" He wondered, hoping it isn't something too serious. "Okay, no its fine I'm on my way now to bring her home, thank you for calling me." Kurt hung up and gathered his wallet and gently picked up Everett, hoping he'll stay asleep in the car, he hated that he might have woken him up, but something is obviously very wrong with Payton.

"Mr. Anderson, hi, Payton is in the clinic right now, I honestly don't know what could have triggered it but she was playing with Ella and before I knew it she just started crying." Her teacher explained, pained by what happened. Payton was such a good kid, very bright and sweet. Kurt thanked her and ran off to the office to see his little girl, his dad mode kicking into high gear. He entered the clinic to see her lying in the bed, her shoulders shaking with sobs. "Pay." Kurt said softly, setting Everett down on a chair so he can sit with his daughter. She rolled over and sat up, crawling into his arms and crying harder into his shoulder. She couldn't even speak. He tried to hold back his own tears as he stood taking his son's hand as they walked out so he can sign her out of school and take her home. He needed to call Blaine as soon as humanly possible so they can figure this out together.

Blaine entered the house and ran to their bedroom, Kurt lying on the bed with both their kids sleeping on either side of him. "We need to talk." Kurt said quietly, getting up as carefully as possible so he doesn't disturb the kids. Blaine nodded and followed him out to the living room, taking a seat on the couch. "Payton thought we were getting a _divorce_ Blaine!" He instantly face palmed, letting out a sigh. "I can totally explain that." Blaine mumbled, not believing that this was happening. Kurt raised an eyebrow and tapped his foot, waiting for his husband to speak. "Okay last week Payton asked what a divorce was and told me that Ella's parents had a meeting with her and that's what they said, but before Payton could find out what a divorce was the teacher stopped them from talking about it." Blaine explained, looking up at Kurt, about to continue before he was interrupted. "What does that have to do with her thinking that we're getting one?"

"I was getting to that." Blaine said grabbing Kurt's hand and gently tugging him, as a signal to take a seat, which he did. "So after I explained what it was in simple six year old terms she asked if we would ever get one to which I replied never, and she asked if I promised, which I did, and we locked pinkies. It was a legitimate deal we made." He joked afterward, hoping to get a smile out of his husband, which he didn't. "So that's why she kept saying 'he promised, he promised' it all makes sense now." Blaine's heart dropped at that, she thought he broke the promise.

Kurt pushed open their bedroom door, the couple crawling into bed and holding their kids. "Did you explain to her that we aren't getting a divorce?" Blaine asked, looking up at Kurt who was holding Everett against him. Kurt nodded and gave his husband a small smile, kissing the back of his son's head. "Daddy, you still love dad right?" His eyes looked down to his daughter who was trying to keep her eyes open. "I do sweetie, I love dad very much." Blaine whispered against her hair, kissing her head as she fell back asleep smiling, hugging around him tighter. "I love you too." Kurt mumbled, leaning forward carefully to kiss Blaine on the forehead.

Blaine gently threw down Everett on the couch, tickling his sides, loving the sound of his belly laugh. He couldn't wait till his son could hear himself. "Daddy leave the prince alone!" Payton yelled giggling, jumping onto the couch holding out her wand, holding her smile the best she could. "Who is this _daddy_ you speak of? I'm a big. Fire breathing. _Dragon_!" Blaine roared, picking up his daughter and spinning her around before landing on the couch. The three of them laughed as Payton and Everett teamed up on their daddy and tickled him. "What in the world is going on out here?" Kurt asked as he stepped into the living room, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. The trouble trio looked up with smiles on their faces, acting like nothing was going on. "Daddy is a dragon and Everett is a prince and I'm a princess!" Payton said excitedly, leaning over the back of the couch, standing on Blaine's thighs. Kurt smirked and walked toward his daughter, picking her up and balancing her on his hip. "You are a princess and Everett is most certainly a prince, but what am I?" He asked, pouting like a child, making Blaine laugh. "You're the king!" She squealed, kissing his cheek, her arms tightening around her dad's neck as she hugged onto him. Kurt chuckled and looked to his husband, giving him a wink. "Well if I'm a king then daddy shouldn't be a dragon, he should be _my _king, right?" Their daughter nodded excitedly as did their son once Blaine signed him the question so he could answer. "Shall we order dinner for the castle my king?" Blaine asked Kurt, scooping up Everett and heading to the kitchen to find some take out menus. Kurt nodded and followed behind, leaning on Blaine's back, reading over his shoulder.

Blaine tucked Everett in, kissing his forehead as his last goodnight, his eyes already drifting closed. "I can't wait till next week." Blaine whispered, staring down at his son, gently moving a few curls from his face. "You coming to bed?" Kurt was lounging in the doorway, watching his boys with a smirk. He loved watching Blaine interact with his son. Blaine nodded and clicked the night light on before grabbing his husband's hand and leading him to their bedroom.

"So Ever is going to hear again?" Payton asked after Kurt finished explaining what next week was going to be like. Blaine nodded and placed a hand on his husband's knee, giving it an encouraging squeeze. "While we are at the hospital you'll be spending a lot of time with your uncle Finn." Blaine explained, the six year old's eyes lighting up as her mouth dropped. "Really? I'll be with uncle Finn!" She yelled excitedly, Kurt rolling his eyes. He always spoiled her over there and let her have way too much dessert. It was his job as her uncle to do that though, he loved his niece and nephew a hell of a lot. "You need to be good for him, okay?" Payton nodded and kissed her dad's cheeks, snuggling up under her comforter. "Nighty night!" Their daughter yelled as they exited the room, making the two of them chuckle. She was always a good kid, they didn't need to worry about that.

"I'm taking next week off, to be there for Everett." Blaine said quietly as they lie in bed, Kurt's back pressed up against his chest. The cuddling has been more frequent this past week, the tension slowly fading away. "I'm glad. That's more time I get to spend with you, as a family." Kurt smiled and looked back at his husband, crinkling his nose cutely making Blaine chuckle and press a kiss to it. "I love the faces you make." Blaine laughed as Kurt made another, going cross eyed. They were acting like such kids, but were having too much fun to care about that. "I love your laugh." Kurt told him, sticking his tongue out of the side of his mouth, trying his hardest not to laugh himself. Blaine rolled over so he was hovering over his husband, smiling down at him. "I love you." He mumbled, leaning down so their foreheads were pressed together. Kurt placed a hand on Blaine's cheek and pulled his face down more, taking his lips into his own. Blaine's tongue swiped over Kurt's bottom lip, asking permission, not wanting to push. They explored each others mouths, giggling like teenagers, no one begging for anything more than this and just enjoying the simple task of making out with each other. "I love you too." Kurt whispered, letting Blaine use him as a pillow for once.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so terribly sorry for the long wait! I didn't mean for this to happen but I have had a lot going on lately! Senior year is busy, I can't believe it! Anyway I hope you all love this chapter!<strong>

**_ If you don't understand what triggered Payton to freak out was that Blaine said they would have a family meeting later and Ella told her that's what her parents said. Just in case anyone needed that cleared up I thought I would put it here!_**

** So thank you all for your amazing comments! My heart swells with happiness whenever I read them, It means so much to me! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Love you all, thank you for reading! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey bro!" Finn hugged Blaine, patting his back rather hard, making him cough. "Hey Finn, how's it going?" The taller one nodded, his goofy smirk looking down at his brother in law. Blaine hated their height difference, so many jokes, even after all these years. "Going pretty good. Glad to hear you and Kurt are okay now, I didn't want to have to step on a smurf." Finn said with a laugh, nudging Blaine's shoulder. Blaine quirked an eyebrow and squinted his eyes slightly. "I'm not blue." Finn gave a shrug and moved to go sit on the couch. "No, but you are small like a smurf so its like the same thing." He answered nonchalantly, like people get Blaine confused with a smurf all the time.

Kurt walked out to the living room to see Finn on the couch acting like he lived here and Blaine leaning against the dining room table with his arms crossed, a concentrated look on his face. "Everyone okay?" He asked, something feeling a little off. "Everything's fine little bro! How are you?" Finn got up and gave Kurt a hug, clearly being more gentle with him than with Blaine. "Uncle Finn!" Payton yelled, running from the hallway and leaping into her uncle's arms. They were like two peas in a pod since she was born, they just clicked. Finn was always good with kids though and that's why Kurt counted on him for babysitting.

While his brother was distracted Kurt stood in front of his husband, taking his hands in his. "What's up?" He asked quietly, rubbing his thumb over Blaine's knuckles. He gave a shrug and looked at Kurt through his eyelashes. "I guess I'm just nervous. Its time and I'm scared for him." Blaine admitted, giving his husband's hands a gentle squeeze, bringing them to his lips. Kurt smiled fondly and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Blaine's forehead. "Everett is trooper. He'll pull through just fine." Blaine nodded and stood a little straighter, taking Kurt into his arms for a hug, he really needed one right now.

"We're going to take him in now and put him under some anesthesia." The nurse explained as Blaine carried Everett through the maze of hallways, the boy refusing to go without them. Kurt held onto his husband's arm as they walked, now feeling more nervous. This was their little boy. "We're going to have to shave right behind his ear but he has a lot of curls so that shouldn't be a problem to hide, then we will let you know when he wakes up and you can come see him." She opened the door to the room and let them in, Blaine lying his son down on the bed. If he didn't have to leave he wouldn't. The couple signed "I love you" to their son and held his hand tightly as they put him under, getting ushered out of the room after. They were lucky to be able to be there like they were.

They sat on the couch in the waiting room, Kurt snuggled up against Blaine as he read a book to distract himself. There was no way they were going to leave knowing their son was in surgery. Blaine slowly rubbed Kurt's arm, his thoughts worrying him. What if they didn't take care of the stitches correctly? What if it ended up not working when they came back for the followup? "Stop worrying yourself." Kurt said softly, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder. He knew him so well. Blaine gave him a small smile and intertwined their fingers. "Its hard not to." Kurt silently agreed by giving his husband's hand a gentle squeeze, closing his eyes as he rested with him. "Anderson." The couple looked up and saw the nurse smiling in the doorway of the waiting room. They stood and walked over quickly, eager to hear about their son.

"He'll be staying over night. Sadly you two may not stay with him so you'll have to come back in the morning." The nurse said as they entered the room, Kurt and Blaine going straight to Everett's bedside. He was currently asleep, his head wrapped in a bandage, curly locks hanging over the top. "He did great, you know. There is no need to worry about him, everything will be fine." She offered before exiting the room, leaving the two men to spend time with their son.

Blaine was in the recliner when Kurt walked into the room with some snacks. "You are a saint! I'm starving!" Kurt chuckled and took a seat in a chair next to Blaine, handing him a soda and bag of chips. They ate in silence, not wanting to wake up their son, he woke up a few hours ago, but knocked back out, feeling dizzy and worn out. "You think he'll be alright?" Blaine asked, crumpling the bag and tossing it into the garbage. Kurt nodded and took Blaine's diet coke, taking a sip. "I do. In four weeks he will be hearing us speak. His sister. More importantly himself. He'll be fine, B." Kurt assured, getting up and sitting himself in Blaine's lap, draping his legs over the side of the recliner, his head on his shoulder. "B, you haven't called me that in a long time." Blaine's arms wrapped around his husband's torso, holding him tight as they sat together. "I don't know why but I love calling you that. I know you love calling me babe." Blaine nodded and pressed a kiss to Kurt's cheek. "Well when I noticed that you called me that a lot I tried to come up with something and since Blainey was too.. weird I decided on B." Kurt explained with a giggle, snuggling into Blaine. There was no more effort, Kurt just fell more in love with him in the time span of three weeks.

The next morning Everett sat on his daddy's lap watching as they spoke to the doctor. He still couldn't hear anything but his ear was throbbing a little bit and there was still a bandage around his head. He didn't like that very much. They said he would hear again but right now he wasn't and didn't understand why. He turned and looked back at his daddy, signing his concern to him. Blaine signed back that it will be in a month, making his son pout sadly, his eyes looking glassy. He wanted to hear now.

When they arrived home Blaine carried Everett to his bedroom, lying down with him by his son's request. "Mind if I join?" Blaine looked to his husband and shook his head. Kurt smiled at his son as he picked him up and lied down next to Blaine, placing Everett in the middle of them like they used to when he was a baby. "He's pretty upset that he can't hear yet." Blaine whispered, running his fingers through Everett's curls, smiling down at him as his eyes fell closed. Kurt frowned, leaning down to kiss his son's cheek. "It will be here before we know it. We will be back in that office and he will be able to hear everything." Blaine smiled widely and leaned over their son, taking Kurt's lips into his own.

"Blaine.. you think maybe we can like.. I don't know, go out tonight, to dinner, just the two of us." Kurt suggested as they sat on the couch with their son who was coloring. Blaine looked over at his husband and smiled widely. "I would love that." Kurt nodded and gave him smile, they could use a little time to themselves to talk. If there was one thing that Kurt missed the most it was their date nights, they would go to dinner, walk around the city, and enjoy each other. It was the little things that he missed the most between them.

Finn looked back from the couch when he heard a door shut, Kurt stepping out into the living room. "Alright Everett is all cleaned up and in bed, you don't have to worry about him, he's practically falling asleep already. Payton ate before you got here and her bed time is in one hour so she better not be up when we walk in." Kurt rattled off immediately, grabbing his wallet and cellphone off the kitchen counter. "Alright, awesome, got it. I can still stay the night right?" Finn asked, giving his brother that goofy smile of his. "Yes, of course." Blaine answered for Kurt as he walked into the living room, snatching up his keys. "Cool, thanks. Have fun you kids, don't be out too late!" Finn called out as they walked to the front door. "Finn just because you're taller still does make you older than me!" Kurt shot back, Blaine laughing as he shut the door behind them.

"I miss being like this." Blaine mumbled, sitting back in the booth, his arms crossing around his chest in a shy manor. Kurt smirked and eyed his husband. "Like what?" He wondered, taking a sip of his drink, taking in Blaine's facial expressions, he loved watching him speak, it was entertaining. "Happy." Blaine answered simply, a small smile on his face, his eyes scanning Kurt. "I haven't felt like this in a long time. I blame work initially. It was boring and I didn't really talk to anyone because I wanted to finish and go home to you guys, you know?" He continued, his hands animating his story. It was cute. Kurt nodded and leaned forward, his arms resting on the table gently, listening. "I just want to forget about last year, put it behind us, and move forward. We can only go up from here babe." Kurt nodded, because Blaine was right, at this point there was no where to go but up. That was a wonderful feeling, to know how well they've been doing, how much stronger their marriage is now that Blaine is home more.

The two walked hand in hand around the city, enjoying each others company. "Can you imagine that about eight years ago we would be going to a club right now?" Kurt pointed out with a smirk, looking at the long line of people. Blaine snorted, shaking his head in disbelief. "Face it babe. We're getting old." He droned, pulling him closer and letting go of his hand, wrapping an arm around Kurt's waist. Kurt slapped Blaine's chest playfully, laughing, glad they were joking around. It was times like this where they felt like teenagers, where Kurt questioned how he fell out of love with Blaine so quickly when he's falling for him so much harder now. They were always in love with each other, Kurt was just blinded by anger.

"I miss the kids. Can we head home?" Kurt asked, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder as they sat on a park bench, staring out at the Statue Of Liberty. It was pretty rare when they came to the city so they liked to enjoy the little things about it when they were there. "Of course we can." They stood and began to walk to their car in a comfortable silence, their hands swinging and hitting one another playfully. Blaine's hand caught Kurt's and gave it a gentle squeeze, giving him a huge smile. "I'm so in love with you." Kurt's eyes averted from the sidewalk to the expression on Blaine's face, it was the same look that he received the day Blaine first told him that he loved him. "I love you too." Blaine smiled widely and pecked his husband's lips, leading him to the subway so they could go home.

* * *

><p><strong>Everett is so close to hearing again! Yay! Okay so I know that all of you like that cheating is not involved with the marriage problems but I will warn that in the next topic it is talked about. You will find out why Kurt doesn't feel comfortable having sex with Blaine yet, but don't worry, still no cheating involved. <strong>

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! It would be awesome to hear what you all think! I love your feedback, it makes me smile! Anyways, thank you all so much for reading, you're amazing! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt opened his eyes to see a shirtless Blaine, still asleep, his mouth slightly opened. He was glad he didn't completely cave in last night. He wasn't fully ready to have sex with Blaine yet and he wasn't entirely sure what the reason was. "Wake up sleepy." Kurt mumbled, his nose nuzzling against Blaine's stubbly cheek. A groan filled the room as his husband stretched, the covers sliding down his bare hips, making Kurt blush and giggle like a teenager. "I haven't woken up next to you in what feels like forever." Blaine murmured, turning his head to look at Kurt, a sleepy smile on his handsome face. "Well I'm usually up and with the kids by the time you're awake, _but_ since my brother is here I decided to cuddle with my man." Kurt joked as his finger made various shapes on Blaine's chest.

They've been getting along fine for almost a month. They haven't had sex in almost five months, and Blaine hasn't pushed anything since about two weeks ago. Kurt still didn't understand why he held off on the idea. He loved his husband, he was proud of how he's been handling all of this, and he was happy. He thought Blaine had earned it but he couldn't bring himself to go any farther than fooling around last night. Something was bothering Kurt but he didn't want to admit it, he was in denial about why he didn't want to have sex with Blaine. He was afraid.

"You guys are not as quiet as you think you are." Finn said bluntly, Blaine's head turned so fast he thought his neck might snap. "Excuse me?" The giant chuckled at his brother in law, shaking his head as he took a seat on the couch. Thankfully Kurt was with Payton in her room. "I could hear you guys last night, you need to work on suppressing your moans. Both of you." Blaine groaned, his face hiding in his arms as they rested on top of the counter. The last time they were confronted about being loud was once in high school, and Finn was the one who heard them that time too. "I will keep that in mind. Thanks Finn." Blaine grumbled, getting some coffee and retreating the the recliner, avoiding eye contact with his brother in law. He felt extremely awkward now because Finn knew his own brother blew him last night. This seemed so wrong on so many levels.

Kurt entered the living room with the kids to hear nothing but the television which only Finn seemed to be watching. Blaine looked like he was mortified and in a different world. "Morning." Kurt said happily, pouring some coffee into his cup and taking a seat on the couch, Everett joining him. "Good morning bro. Have fun last night?" Finn asked, giving a wink, making Kurt blush. Blaine noticed the wink, his eyes widening, even more embarrassed than before. His kids were in the same room for God sake. "Yeah it was a lot of fun, we really needed the date night, it was good for us." Poor Kurt not knowing what Finn was hinting at. Blaine didn't know what to say, his husband set the trap on himself. "Oh I'm sure you guys did." Finn wiggled his eyebrows and chuckled, getting up to grab more orange juice, leaving Kurt with a raised eyebrow, wondering what the hell his brother was talking about.

"Rachel wants to meet up with me for coffee. Is that alright?" Kurt wondered as exited the bathroom, making his way to the closet as Blaine sat on the bed. "Yeah of course. You don't have to ask me." Blaine watched as Kurt dressed, his glasses sliding down his nose. He cleared his throat and used his index finger to push them back up, trying to focus on some paperwork he took home. "You are such a nerd when you do that." Kurt mumbled with a smirk, taking a seat on the bed to lace up his boots. Blaine chuckled and clicked his pen. "You love the glasses probably more than you love the blazer." Kurt laughed loudly and lied back, his head resting on his husbands stomach. "To be honest I think the glasses are extremely sexy and I wish you would wear them more instead of putting in contacts." Blaine nodded, taking it into consideration. "Go meet Rachel okay, I'll see you later. I love you." Blaine leaned forward and kissed Kurt's cheek, smiling down at him.

Rachel waved her hand for Kurt to see as she was seated at a table, a small smile on her face. She loved spending time with her best friend, she's missed him. "How have you been sweetie?" Kurt asked with a wide smile, leaning over the table top to kiss her cheek. After her and Finn's latest break up her and Kurt kept in contact, not letting any petty fights between her and his brother keep them from talking. "I've been good, working on some auditions, the usual." Rachel had something different behind her smile though, Kurt could see that from a mile away. "How are you and Blaine doing since I've last talked to you?" His friend wondered, hoping the d word wouldn't pop up in his response. Everyone's been rooting for Kurt and Blaine since high school, they weren't meant to separate. "We're doing well. Much better since the last time we spoke. We've decided to get Everett cochlear implants so he can hear again, he goes in the week after next to have them turned on." Kurt explained, sitting back and crossing one long leg over the other, the smile on his face beaming with absolute joy. He hasn't felt this genuinely happy in a long time.

"So what's going on with Blaine, is he different?" Rachel asked, wanting to get off the topic of herself. She didn't invite Kurt out to talk about her life, she wanted to know about him. "I mean, he's different in the sense that he's trying harder in the relationship. He's been getting off work at a normal hour, getting Payton at school, playing with the kids, and actually going to bed the same time I do." Kurt rattled off, realizing how much more stable their life is now that Blaine is home more. Things didn't seem like such a routine anymore. "That's good. I'm glad. How about your private life?" Kurt raised an eyebrow and took a sip of his coffee. "What do you mean by our 'private life'?" Rachel snorted at Kurt's air quotes. He still seemed so innocent even after all this time. "I mean your sex life, Kurt, did you forget you used to talk to me about that sometimes?"

Kurt looked down at the table, his cheeks turning red. He was not expecting that one. "I um.. I don't know. Its been about five months since like, actual sex, but last night we fooled around a bit. I just.. don't know what to do." Rachel scanned her friend's face, he looked conflicted. She reached her hand out and grabbed his, her thumb stroking across his knuckles. "What do you mean you don't know what to do?" Kurt glanced up and bit his lip, he was afraid to talk about this because he didn't want to look like the bad guy, assuming something that was probably not true. "I don't.. Rachel, when Blaine was working late for that year I don't know if he was_ working_, you know?" Kurt beat around the word, he didn't want to say it because he didn't want to be accused of assuming that's what Blaine did. "I don't think he cheated on you Kurt, there is no way he would. He is so sickeningly in love with you, always has been and I'm pretty sure he always will be." Rachel assured, scooting her chair in and leaning forward more, her hold on Kurt's hand tightening. It felt as if a weight was lifted off of Kurt's shoulders now that he got it out there and wasn't holding it in. "The only thing I can tell you is to talk to him, this is a subject you can't keep to yourself or between you and I. But Kurt, if you don't mind me asking.. Why are you afraid?" Kurt took a deep breath, biting his lip. "Blaine and I have been having sex without protection since we've gotten married and I'm just afraid that if he cheated we'll lose that extra connection we had, you know? I don't think I'll ever be able to feel comfortable having sex with him like I used to, if its true." Rachel nodded understandingly, glad she could be the one he confides in.

Blaine strained the noddles and left them in the sink as he tasted the sauce, a moan escaping his lips. He was a damn good cook if he does say so himself. "Daddy what's for dinner?" Payton took a seat at the counter, resting her head on her arms. "Spaghetti, sweetheart. Want to do me a favor and get your little brother?" She nodded and hopped out of the chair, entering the hallway as the front door open. "Well hello there gorgeous. How's Rachel?" Blaine greeted, pecking his husband's lips as he entered the kitchen. Kurt nodded and opened the pot, test tasting the sauce, smiling widely. "Mm. That's good. She's fine, auditions, another break up with Finn, the usual." He said nonchalantly, trying to hide his nerves. He decided that after dinner he'll talk to Blaine. If he holds this off any longer the fight that might ensue with this talk could be massive, and that was the last thing Kurt wanted right now.

The couple stood at the counter doing dishes together, Kurt washing and Blaine drying. "Is there something bothering you?" Blaine asked, taking the dried plates and putting them in the cabinet. Kurt shook his head, turning off the sink and wiping his hands on a towel. "Kurt, I can feel it radiating off of you." A sigh escaped his lips as he scanned Blaine, feeling uneasy. He wasn't aware that his mood was that evident. "Can we talk about this in the bedroom at least? I don't want the kids to hear it." Blaine nodded and let Kurt take the lead to the bedroom, a nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach. What could Kurt possibly want to talk about that he didn't want the kids to hear?

"Last night, us fooling around, was a big deal for me, emotionally." Kurt began, pacing back and forth as Blaine sat on the bed, watching him. "We love each other, I know that, and I want to express that love with you, I do, but something is stopping me and I'm scared." His voice cracked along with Blaine's heart, he didn't want his husband so upset about this. He didn't mind that Kurt didn't want to have sex with him yet, he was fine waiting as long as he needed. He would honestly do anything and everything for Kurt. "What are you scared of babe?" Blaine wondered, taking in Kurt's body language as he stood stock still, staring at the floor nervously. "I'm.. I don't want you to get mad at me." In that moment he sounded so small to Blaine, it reminded him of the day they met. "I'm not going to get mad at you Kurt, you can tell me. I just want us to be honest with each other." Kurt took a deep breath, collecting his thoughts, trying to find the right way to word this. It was hard for him to recall a time when he was this afraid of talking to Blaine. "All that time you were working those late hours, I'm afraid that you cheated on me."

The silence was heavy. Kurt stood, tears sliding down his cheeks as Blaine sat on the bed, his head in his hands, trying to collect his thoughts. He wasn't mad though, far from it. "I just want the truth, Blaine, no sugar coating, or lying, just the truth, I can handle it." Kurt rambled, his arms wrapping around his middle in an insecure manner. Hazel eyes met blue in that moment and Blaine bolted up, wrapping his arms around his husband. It was evident that Kurt needed to be held. "I never cheated on you." Blaine murmured against his neck, pressing a soft, soothing kiss there as he rubbed his husband's back

Kurt cried harder, letting out all his pent up emotions as he curled into Blaine's warm inviting arms. He felt so safe here. "Kurt Anderson, listen to me, I want you to hear me loud and clear." Blaine held Kurt's face in his hands, his thumbs gently swiping away his tears. "I love you and those children more than anything in this entire world. I would never put any of you through that. I never cheated on you sweetheart. No one was worth it because none of them were you." Kurt sniffled, smiling at his husband. He believed him. Something inside him told him that everything was going to be okay, that his was one huge bump they crossed over together, without a fight.

There was a tiny knock on the door making Kurt's lips slide away from Blaine's. "Dad, can you come read me a bedtime story?" Payton stuck her head in the door and saw her parents holding each other, making her smile widely. She felt special because she was the only one in her class who had two dads. "Of course sweetie, go get in pajamas and I'll be there in a minute." The six year old nodded and shut the door behind her, the two adults chuckling quietly. "Its a good thing we didn't go any further than making out then, huh?" Blaine teased, a cocky smirk on his face. Kurt giggled and swatted his arm playfully, his cheeks a light pink. They kissed one last time, Blaine slapping his husband's ass as he walked toward the door, making Kurt glare before he left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

They waited patiently for the okay to go in. The silence in the air suffocating them, too nervous to speak to one another. "You do think it will work, don't you?" Kurt wondered aloud, staring across the waiting room, holding his husband's hand tightly. Blaine cleared his throat, giving Kurt's hand an assuring squeeze. "If they had any doubt it would work they wouldn't have approved him in the first place." Blaine murmured, pressing his lips to Kurt's temple. Kurt nodded, resting his cheek on his husband's shoulder, waiting for them to get called in so they could finally speak to their son.

"Anderson's.. you may come in now. Don't talk yet though, you will be able to see some testing before actually communicating with him." The nurse informed, opening the door wider to let them through, a smile on her face. "You both will be very excited to know it works." Kurt's eyes rimmed with tears as they took a seat, waving to their son. Everett smiled widely, looking between the doctor and his parents, almost asking silently if he can speak to them. "Go ahead Everett.. you can say hi." The couple watched as their son sat up in his chair, looking extremely proud of himself. "Hi daddy! Hi dad!" Everett giggled when he heard himself again, it was so cool. Blaine covered his mouth, a tear streaming down his cheek, trying to hold back a sob. Kurt just smiled widely as tears streaked his cheeks. "You can speak to him now." The doctor smiled, watching as the two fathers stared at their son in awe, knowing the both of them thought this day would never come.

Everett was nestled on Blaine's lap, his head resting on his dads chest, a wide smile on his face. "Daddy?" Blaine glanced down and smiled, kissing his son's head. "What is it buddy?" Everett looked up at his daddy's face, wondering why he even said anything. The little boy giggled and shrugged his shoulders, his arms tightening around Blaine's body. "Nothing." He mumbled, loving that he was able to hear his voice, his parents voice, it was all so exciting to him, he almost felt like talking for no reason at all, just for the sole fact he can hear himself now. "Everett?" The little boy looked up to see his dad smiling at him, fingers gently running through his curls. "Yeah dad?" Kurt smirked, kissing his son's forehead. "We're going home."

They entered the house to see Finn and Payton on the couch eating bowls of mac and cheese. "Look who's home." Blaine announced, chuckling as Everett ran in the living room excitedly, hopping on his uncle. "Whats up little dude?" Finn said with a laugh, hugging his nephew tightly. "Hi uncle Finn!" Everett yelled with a giggle, smiling at everyone. Kurt crossed his arms and watched as his son interacted with his family, Everett having the same goofy smile as his daddy. He is the spitting image of him. "Come on dad!" His son tugged on his pant leg, giggling up at him. Kurt leaned down and took Everett into his arms, falling onto the couch next to Blaine, tickling his son's sides, loving the sound of his laugh.

Blaine rested his head on the pillow, smiling in content as Kurt was by his side, chin placed on his chest. "Hey beautiful." He whispered, watching as his husband's blue eyes scanned his face, biting his lip. "Hey handsome." Kurt whispered back, draping an arm over Blaine, getting comfortable. It was a peaceful silence as they lie there, getting lost in their thoughts. It was such a great day, ending on a great note. The both of them in bed together, enjoying one another. Blaine's eye lids felt heavy, Kurt amused as he watched him fight it. "Go to sleep B, I love you." He mumbled against his stubbly cheek, kissing him goodnight. Blaine chuckled, arms wrapping around his husband protectively. "Fine, fine, you win. I'm going to sleep now." There was a pause, a sleepy smile playing on Blaine's lips. "I love you too babe."

Its been a week since Everett had the cochlear turned on and its been amazing. Everything seems easier now that he can hear and join in on things. He seems so much happier and vibrant. Kurt and Blaine are over joyed to be able to wake up their son and tuck him in at night to read a bed time story, they felt like better parents. Everett will be able to go to school in the fall which is even better. He'll be able to interact with other kids, show how truly smart he is and just show everyone how great of a kid he can be.

"Good morning my handsome man." Kurt greeted as Blaine took his cup of coffee off the counter, kissing his husband's cheek. "Morning beautiful. Happy Anniversary." He mumbled with a wide smile, giving him an extra kiss before going to say hi to the kids. Kurt giggled, glad that they made it to year eleven as a married couple on a happy note. During breakfast the couple shared bashful looks, laughing at one another as they avoided eye contact shyly. It was like those times back in high school when they would shamelessly flirt with one another. It was so innocent, but meant so much more.

Kurt gave Blaine a peck on the lips, smiling widely. "You're picking up your parents at the airport right?" Kurt nodded fixing his husband's hair before he left, kissing Payton on the cheek as she walked out behind her daddy. When Burt and Carole found out about Everett's surgery being a success they booked a flight as soon as humanly possible so they can come visit him. Thankfully Kurt managed to set up their visit the weekend of his anniversary so his parents can babysit while him and Blaine stay out at a hotel for some much needed alone time, it was a win for everyone.

The airport was crowded and noisy, poor Everett hiding his face in his dad's neck, trying to ignore it best to his ability. His ears were a little sensitive since they can hear so much now. "Is it too loud in here for you, Ever?" Kurt asked, looking at the distress on his son's face as he sat down. The little boy nodded, his bottom lip poking out in a pout. He looked just like his daddy, giving Kurt that puppy face. Everett rested against his dad, ear pressed against his shoulder, using it as a shield. The implant was still sort of new to him so sensitivity to loud noise was bound to happen, he knew that. He rubbed his son's back soothingly, managing to call his dad, telling him exactly where they were seated so he didn't have to relocate Everett somewhere louder.

"What's up kiddo?" Burt hugged his son as he stood, patting his grandson lightly on the back. Everett turned and smiled, jumping into Burt's arms. "Hi Grandpa!" He yelled excitedly, giggling as Carole came up and kissed his cheek. He was glad their family was close, that his kids had grandparents to spoil and love them. "Hey there little guy!" Burt greeted, weaving through people to get outside. His grandson lied his head on his shoulder, a peaceful smile on his face. Seeing the happiness in this little boy made him really proud of Kurt and Blaine. They've done well with their lives.

When they entered the house it was quiet. Kurt knew that his parents wanted to talk about his and Blaine's relationship. "Everett, how about you go play in your room for a little?" His son smiled widely, giving him a nod and running off into the hallway, leaving Kurt alone with this parents. Burt cleared his throat and took a seat on the couch, Carole leaving to take their things into the guest room. "So you and Blaine are alright?" He wondered, not knowing the full story of what's been going on. They haven't had to time to really have a talk. "He's making such an effort dad." Kurt pointed out, leaning against the kitchen table with his arms crossed, his mind thinking back on the past month and how enjoyable its been, even with their little tiffs here and there. "I'm glad son. I don't want to see you guys apart and I don't want my grandchildren to go through a divorce." Burt smiled weakly and stood, going over to give his son a hug. He was just so proud of the adult he became. He's a great dad, loving husband, and well educated. "I love you kiddo." Kurt smiled widely over his dad's shoulder, squeezing him a little tighter. "I love you too dad."

Kurt had a duffel bag packed for the two of them by the time Blaine got home. The kids were fed, take out was ordered for his parents and now all that needed to get done was Blaine changing clothes and probably Burt having a talk with him. That made Kurt nervous, but he had high hopes his dad wasn't going to start any trouble. "Hey babe." Blaine greeted, kissing his husband on the head as he walked by, loosening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt at lightening speed. "I can't wait to get a away for the night. Dinner reservations at seven right?" Kurt wondered, taking a seat on the bed, going through his mental checklist. "Yes, but we have to check into the room first, the restaurant is in the hotel." Blaine answered, coming out in jeans and a polo. "Kurt can you get me my glasses?" He asked, rubbing his eyes, looking a lost puppy. Blaine was practically blind without them."I love when you wear your glasses." Kurt said softly as he slipped them onto his husbands face, pecking his lips. "Do you?" Blaine smirked and pushed them up the bridge of his nose with his finger, chuckling. "I do. You look sexy." They both laughed nervously, catching each others eyes, smiling widely.

"The kids need to be in bed sometime before 9. Everett has a nightlight that he likes to have on by his bedside, and Payton enjoys being read to before bed." Kurt rattled off as Blaine grabbed his keys and wallet from the kitchen counter. "Also, Everett sometimes likes to watch a Disney movie before bed so you can put one on when he lies down, but that timer on the TV needs to be set so it shuts off during the night. Payton likes to watch TV too but she can control her own remote, she usually shuts it off when shes really sleepy." Blaine added, surprised Burt didn't want to talk to him privately before they left. Worst case it would happen when they get back tomorrow. Carole will probably want to talk to Kurt. "Boys we've been parents before, I think we can handle it. They'll be sleeping most of the time anyways." Burt assured with a smirk, patting them both on the back as he led them to the door, practically pushing them out.

After sharing kisses and dessert, talking about random memories while smiling like idiots, the couple entered the elevator, heading up to their room. "Thank you for dinner." Kurt said softly, wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist as he leaned back against the wall. Blaine smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of his husbands head, holding him against his chest. "Thank you for believing in me. I told you I wasn't giving up on us." He replied, eyes closing as he breathed in Kurt's scent, getting lost in the moment of being alone with him. The ride up was silent and long, no disruptions as they rode to the 40th floor. "Blaine?" Kurt looked to his husband with question, biting his lip. "What is it babe?" The other man wondered, his hand wandering under Kurt's shirt, rubbing the small of his back soothingly. Kurt took a deep breath, pursing his lips before speaking, thinking about how he should word it. "I.. want you to make love to me."

Blaine fumbled with the key card as they kissed, both of them chuckling as they stumbled in, feeling drunk. Kurt slid his hands under Blaine's polo, feeling his chest, enjoying the warmth of his skin as they slowly made their way toward the bed. They took their time to feel, practically relearning each others bodies. Blaine moaned as Kurt kissed down his neck, sucking a purple mark near his collarbone. He continued his journey lower, peppering gentle kisses down his husband's body, unbuttoning his jeans. "Lift your hips." He ordered softly, tugging the clothing off and throwing it haphazardly, not really caring where it landed at the moment. Kurt crawled back up Blaine's body, their foreheads resting together, kissing languidly. "I love you so much." Blaine whispered between kisses, nuzzling his nose against Kurt's. "I love you too.. so, so much." Kurt answered in the same tone, the two of them smiling at one another, knowing that this moment felt so right.

Kurt bit his lip, eyes shut tight as Blaine pushed into him, hands planted on the bed. "So tight baby." Blaine murmured into his husband's shoulder, groaning when he was all the way in, taking a moment to let Kurt get used to the feel of things. "Dammit Blaine, move." Kurt mumbled, legs wrapping around Blaine's waist as he slid his hips away carefully, snapping them back up into his husband. Blaine slid his arm under Kurt's lower back as he arched off the bed, his mouth open in a silent scream of pleasure. "Beautiful.. You are so, so beautiful." Blaine whispered, kissing up Kurt's neck and nuzzling against his cheek, trying to keep his breathing steady. Their lips met in a hard kiss, still moving against one another. Kurt pulled away running his hands through his hair. "Fuck, yes, right there Blaine, so close." He pushed his head back into the pillow, crying out as he came over his stomach, breathing heavily. Blaine groaned as he moved in and out, feeling Kurt tighten around him. "Kurt, shit baby, yes!" He pushed up roughly and closed his eyes, letting go into his husband. Blaine leaned down and kissed across Kurt's cheek, moving toward his mouth, taking his lips in a slow, gentle kiss. He pulled out carefully and lied down, trying to catch his breath. "Ew. Blaine this is gross." Kurt grumbled, wiping his face as they laughed quietly. "Shower?" He added, a smirk playing on his lips, peeking at his husband between his fingers. Blaine nodded and got up to go on the other side of the bed, taking Kurt up into his arms, carrying him into the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>I am amazed by the amount of alerts and favorites this has! I just want to thank you all for the reading this and loving it. The reviews I receive are always lovely and I am so grateful that some of you take your time to let me know what you think and ask your questions! I love answering them, you all ask great things! So again thank you so, so much! <strong>

_**Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'm not very good at the sex scenes so if this is bad, trust me, I'm completely aware of it! Haha! Anyways I don't know when I will end this, I think I may have a few things up my sleeve. If any of you have something you would like to see happen feel free to message me and let me know! I want to write what you will want to read! The Klaine fan base are such lovely sweet people, I love writing for you guys! Its great! :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

"Mm.. What are you doing?" Blaine wondered tiredly, peeking out of one eye, still trying to wake up. He saw Kurt kissing a path down south, their eyes locked. "Um. This is intense. I'm just becoming coherent and you're apparently horny. I can totally deal with this." He rambled, running his fingers through his husband's soft hair, watching as he kissed the inside of his thighs. Kurt chuckled, his tongue flicking the tip of Blaine's cock, slowly sinking his mouth over it, humming around him. "Oh God.. can I please be woken up like this everyday?" Blaine moaned, pressing his head back into the pillow as he felt Kurt's tongue circling around, his mouth pulling off of him.

"Good morning my handsome man." Kurt mumbled, taking his husband's lips into his own, hand continuing to stroke. Blaine wasn't able to speak let alone comprehend what language Kurt was speaking. He was in such bliss. "Please babe. Faster. I'm so close." He groaned loudly, his breaths becoming shallow. Biting his lip Kurt thrust his hand faster, going back to his previous spot at the end of the bed, hovering over Blaine's cock and taking it in his mouth again. "Fuck Kurt!" With hollowed cheeks, he glided his lips up as Blaine came hard down his throat with a loud moan, his fingers loosening in Kurt's hair. "Good morning my beautiful man. I love you." Blaine mumbled with a goofy grin as Kurt lied down next to his husband. "I love you too B." Kurt pecked his lips, watching as Blaine drifted off into sleep again.

Kurt zipped up their bag with a satisfied smile. As much as he loved this alone time he was excited to get back home to his family. His priorities have changed so much since he was a teenager. As he entered the main room a loud ring went off, making Blaine flinch in his sleep, hand instantly landing on top of his phone. "Hello?" He asked sleepily, not even bothering to open his eyes. A small smile crept onto his face making Kurt bite his lip as he leaned against the wall to watch. "Yeah buddy dad and I will be home soon. I love you too son." He heard Everett's giggle and then Payton's whine making him hold back a laugh. "Of course I love you too princess. I love you both and will be home very soon. Be good for grandma and grandpa, okay?" Blaine chuckled, setting his phone back down on the table. He sat up and yawned loudly, stretching his arms above his head, smirking at Kurt. "I'm guessing you were there the whole time?" He wondered, shamelessly walking around the hotel room butt ass naked. Kurt nodded, wrapping his arms around his husband's neck, pecking his lips sweetly. "Time to go home. Reality is calling!"

Everett and Payton ran up to their dads when the door to the apartment opened, their excited squeals filling the room. "I missed you daddy!" Payton yelled as Blaine picked her up, pressing his lips to her cheek. "And I missed you dad!" Everett rested his head on Kurt's shoulder as he was picked up, getting a kiss on his temple. Burt and Carole watched their boys cuddle their kids, adoring smiles on their faces. These boys made fantastic parents. "Thanks for watching guys. It meant a lot." Kurt kissed both his parents and smiled widely, his hand rubbing his sons back soothingly. Burt shook his head, standing up and patting his son in law on the back before taking Kurt into a gentle hug. "No big deal guys. You needed it. Plus it was nice to spend time with my grand kids." Blaine smirked as Carole pulled him into a hug, the couple bidding their goodbyes for the night, promising for a family day tomorrow.

"Daddy!" Blaine laughed as Payton giggled and squirmed in his hold as he tickled her. Kurt watched with an amused smile as Everett got out of his hold and tackled his daddy, latching onto his back, trying to save his sister. "Kurt, babe!" Blaine yelled helplessly as Everett tightened his hold on Blaine's neck, Payton tickling his sides. "Dad, help us!" Payton tugged on her dads hand, leading him over to the couch where Blaine tossed Everett onto his back gently, tickling his tummy. "Ever, is big bad daddy bothering you?" Kurt asked, taking his son into his arms, Payton hiding behind him in the process. Blaine frowned, crossing his arms over his chest, sniffling. Everett nodded, crossing his arms like his daddy and pouting. "Well then we're going to have to show him who's boss won't we?" The kids smiled widely and all three of them jumped and attacked Blaine, tickling him and giving him a taste of his own medicine. Enjoying family time like this meant the world to Kurt and Blaine. They won't get this back when the kids get older.

After countless bedtime stories and kisses goodnight Kurt face planted on the bed with a loud groan, happy to be home. Blaine crawled onto the bed, hovering over his husband, lips ghosting over the back of his neck. "Our anniversary was perfect." He murmured, lowering his hips, blanketing Kurt's body with his own. The two chuckled quietly, enjoying each others company and warmth. "It was, wasn't it?" Kurt thought aloud, smiling widely as he looked back at his husband, a dreamy look in his eyes. "It was. You guys are my world, any time spent with you three is perfect." Blaine let out a sigh of content, snuggling his face in Kurt's neck. "You are such a cornball!" Kurt said with a laugh, sitting up, which in turn made Blaine fall on the floor, making Kurt laugh harder. "You are such an ass!" Blaine stood carefully, leaping onto the bed and grabbing onto his husband, peppering his face with silly kisses, the two of them laughing. The kids bubbly energy rubbing off on them.

The next morning was an early one. Three grumpy kids and Kurt made their way to the diner that Burt and Carole had found while taking a walk last night. Blaine grumbled something about coffee the second they sat down, everyone laughing quietly at his attitude. Even Kurt wasn't this bad without coffee in the morning. Kurt smiled and took his husband's chin in his hand gently, turning him to peck his lips. "Cheer up Mr. grumpy gills." He said in his best dory impression, getting a laugh out of the kids and a mere smirk from Blaine. The smirk was good enough for him. "So for this afternoon how does ice skating and shopping sound?" Carole asked, the kids perking up more at the mention of going skating and Kurt perking up at the idea of shopping. After all these years he will still shop till he drops. "Sounds wonderful to me." Kurt answered quickly, looking over to Blaine who just gave a nod. The kids were smiling widely, nodding a lot to their grandparents who just laughed.

Blaine laughed as he held his kids hands, Payton clutching his right hand and Everett his left, as they slowly made their way onto the ice. He was much more awake now than he was about an hour ago. "Please be careful with them Blaine!" Kurt yelled, watching off to the side with his parents, letting his nerves get the best of them. "I got it babe, don't worry!" In the meantime of saying that Everett almost fell backward, Blaine lifting him in time, settling him back on his feet. Kurt almost had a heart attack. "Do you now understand how I felt when you were growing up?" Burt smirked to his son, crossing in his arms in that way that exuded confidence. Carole giggled at her boys, shaking her head as she went back to watching her grand kids ice skate with their daddy. "Hi grandma!" Payton yelled as they went by, Everett waving excitedly by Blaine's side. He was too little to go off skating by himself. "Oh Payton, please be careful sweetie!" Kurt warned as she skated past him all smiles. He was glad she was having fun, but he would hate for her to get hurt. Burt snorted, earning a glare from his son. "Fine.. You were right. I understand."

They entered the apartment after a long day. Payton followed her daddy to her bedroom so she could get tucked in for a much needed nap, while Kurt carried a sleeping Everett to his own room. They were finally alone. "Can we talk?" Blaine wondered, shutting the bedroom door behind him. Kurt nodded as he tossed his day clothes into the hamper, slipping on something more comfortable. "I want you to sit down. This is kind of serious." He continued, wringing his hands as he took a seat, seeming nervous. "Blaine what's going on?" Kurt scanned Blaine as he took a seat, going through all the possibilities in his head. It was silent for a minute, the two of them deep in thought. "I um.. I want to have another kid. It can be either of ours, I don't care. We can even adopt if you don't feel like waiting nine months or looking for a surrogate. Honestly, I just really want to have another kid with you." Blaine rambled, staring at the ground and avoiding Kurt's different expressions. He wasn't expecting that at all.

"Have you put any thought into it at all?" Kurt wondered aloud, not even considering how rude it probably came out. He was still in a state of shock. Blaine nodded, his eyebrows pulling inward slightly. "Of course I have. Why else would I want to discuss it with you?" There it was. That was the key sentence which made Kurt realize this would probably end badly. There goes the good streak they were having. "Because you're a little impulsive sometimes, that's why." Kurt retorted, a little smirk playing at his lips. It slowly faded when he saw the frown appear on his husbands face. "Plus you say you put thought into it and the reasons all end up coming from your heart." As he continued he looked over and poked his finger into Blaine's chest gently. "Not always your head." His finger then moved to his temple. Blaine swatted Kurt's hand away from him and stood up with a heavy sigh. Kurt fueled the fire. He was pushing it.

"Every time I bring something big up you treat me like a child! Stop doing that! I know what I want and I've thought about it, okay? Why isn't that enough for you?" Blaine was pacing in front of Kurt, letting out a frustrated groan as he stopped where he was, waiting for an answer. "You give great reasons, Blaine. You do. I end up going through with the plans you come up with, but you think of the good reasons, not the what if reasons that we need to know first." Kurt explained as lightly as possible. Not wanting to raise his voice. "We are financially stable. We're safe and you don't seem to take that into consideration. You always worry about money when we're perfectly fine." Blaine argued, knowing money was going to the main concern. It always was when a big decision wanted to be made. In the back of his mind though, Blaine, knew this wasn't about the money. This was about Kurt not wanting another kid. He knew he didn't, he just wasn't saying it.

Kurt rubbed his face slowly. He could end this now and not fight with Blaine or he could keep going and possibly hurt the both of them by getting into a fight. There was sadly no gray area here. "Have you noticed that you always just say the ideas you have?" Kurt asked randomly, looking up to his husband with glassy blue eyes, his mind reeling with these new thoughts he had. Just as Blaine was about to answer he continued, speaking right over him. "You never ask me if I want what you want. You suggest it, we fight, I give in. Its a never ending cycle and I'm sick of it!" He yelled, finally losing it. They had a good month of not fighting and he threw it all away because he held this in. That was his first mistake. "That's why we need to communicate Kurt! I would know that if you'd talk to me about things when you feel it!" Blaine slapped his hand down at his sides, turning away for a moment and taking a deep breath. "And me telling you my ideas is my way of asking. I let you know what it is and then I let you speak. You don't have to agree with me. Yeah we may fight about it, but you don't have to give in if you don't feel okay with it. I would never hold a grudge for that and you know it!" He continued, getting more angry than a second ago, letting it get the best of him. "You need to give me more credit than that!"

"Dammit Blaine stop! Stop making it seem like I'm tearing you down on purpose!" A sob escaped past Kurt's lips, his hand flying up and covering his mouth. "I don't mean to do it. I'm just scared sometimes. I enjoy pleasing you and making you happy so I bottle things up to make that happen and I'm sorry!" He yelled, tears trickling down his cheeks as he sat there, Blaine staring at him with his hazel, puppy dog eyes. He didn't realize until that moment, maybe this was the breaking point for Kurt. This could all come crashing down any second. "I need you to leave... I just. I need to be alone right now." Kurt mumbled, not even looking at Blaine. This was all too much for him. If they could barely handle one another with two kids then how will they even survive as a married couple with three, on top of how he's feeling about having a third kid. He needed to be honest before this could possibly tear them apart.

Blaine lied down on the couch. It was two in the morning and he was still staring at the ceiling, thinking back on the fight and how big of an inconsiderate idiot he was. He never realized he's never asked Kurt what he thought before. All he would do is fight to have his way, making Kurt feel guilty and give in. He was such an asshole. Blaine got up and made his way to the kitchen counter, taking his phone off the charger and plopping back down on the couch. He opened a new message and typed something out, short and sweet, knowing Kurt was either just falling asleep or sitting awake like himself. So that's what he did. He sent it.

Kurt lie in bed, his eyes having that heavy, sleepy feeling. He was about to drift off when he heard his phone vibrate across the side table, making him jump awake. Yawning, he rubbed his eyes and opened the message from Blaine, biting his lip. "I hope you still love me." He read in a whisper, smiling softly at the little words on the screen, his heart feeling warm. This fight was so stupid, like all their other ones. Honesty was key to a healthy relationship and Kurt seemed to have forgotten that. They were both at fault in their own ways. He typed back a response and silenced his phone, cuddling up into bed with a smile. He figured Blaine will come in soon anyways.

As he was about to drift off into a deeper sleep, Blaine's phone vibrated across his chest, his eyes opening automatically. He pursed his lips and opened the message, a wide smile spreading across his face. "With everything in me." He whispered, letting out a sigh of relief at Kurt's response. They were still going strong. Eleven years and counting. These stupid fights may take tolls for a few hours or days but their love will last for as long as they do on this earth, he knew that. This wasn't about wanting another kid, or communicating more with one another. This was deeper. This was the test of sticking around through thick and thin, no matter how serious or how stupid something can be. This was about not giving up on each other.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I am SO SO SO sorry that is so late! I didn't mean for this to happen but I've had a lot going on and I was thinking of ideas and do have some for this as well as a new story I may start when this is complete. I think I'm going to end this at 10. I don't want to drag it out and have it over stay its welcome. <strong>_

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I can't promise an update soon. On Friday I will be leaving for Europe until the 20th. If I can get an update of any kind in before Friday then you better believe I will have it for you guys but I will not make promises! There will be one sometime after the 20th though I can promise that! And if that's the case then it will be really long, I will make sure of it! **

_**I want to thank you all so much for reading and sticking with me even when I don't update as often as I would like. The reviews are always lovely and make me so happy! Its sweet of you to take your time and do that! Really means a lot! :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

The Anderson's have been going strong for 17 years now. Everett was a ten year old baseball star. Payton a twelve year old dancer. Once Everett entered school Kurt was able to go back to work, getting an amazing job with Haus of Gaga, his fashion degree getting a lot of use. Blaine was still working with the record company, having a lot more say on who gets signed and what new songs get approved. He's even getting into producing more.

Their life was falling into place. Now that the kids are older and they both have jobs its easy to manage things and balance out time with each other. The past five years have been pretty easy compared to the two years before that. Blaine was coaching his son's team. Kurt was somewhat of a dance dad. As busy as they sound, the two always managed to make time for one another. They weren't going to go back to that bad place.

"Everett run! Come on buddy!" Blaine yelled from third base, watching as his son booked it to first, making sure he sent the kid at his base home. He pumped his fist into the air, clapping for his team. He was a proud dad and coach. Championships were in the bag for sure.

Kurt ran to the dugout after the game was over, hugging his husband tightly, kissing his cheek. "Congrats coach Anderson!" He yelled excitedly, moving away so Payton could hug her daddy.

Blaine chuckled and leaned over to peck his husband's lips. "Thank you assistant coach Anderson." He said playfully, hugging his daughter as Kurt went to see their son.

"I am so proud of you!" Everett smiled widely as his dad hugged him, kissing the top of his head. He's been in baseball since he was five years old, its gratifying for it to pay off and have a giant trophy in his possession. He was going to play for the Yankees one day. He knew it.

The family took a seat at the table, a giant pizza box in the middle of the table. "So before we all eat." Blaine started, everyone stopping their plate filling. "I want to congratulate Everett on the amazing work he did at the game today!" He announced proudly, ruffling his son's curly hair with a wide smile. Payton and Kurt cheered happily, everyone lifting their glasses in a toast.

"Wait, wait, wait." Everett cleared his throat and stood, placing an arm around his dad's shoulders. "I am not the only one who did a great job today. I think coach here needs a little bit of credit too!" They all laughed and did one more toast, finally digging in for pizza. They were a close knit family. Everyone loved each other and there were rarely ever problems, of course as the kids get older things don't always get easier.

–

Blaine pulled him closer, snuggling his face in his husband's neck. A soft sigh escaped Kurt's lips as kisses were being scattered across his skin, a wide smile breaking out. "Good morning to you too." He mumbled, rubbing Blaine's back soothingly, kissing his cheek. The two chuckled tiredly, sharing soft kisses and cuddling closely before their alarm went off. Enjoying their morning alone.

"Are you taking Pay to dance?" Blaine murmured, nuzzling his nose against Kurt's, not wanting to leave the bed.

Kurt nodded, running his fingers through his husband's hair. "I am. You're in charge of Everett and dinner tonight. You have it pretty easy Mr. Anderson." He teased, pecking his lips before shutting the alarm off and getting up to endure the day.

Blaine sat up with a huff, watching Kurt step into the closet, out of his sight. "It isn't _so_ easy. I have a lot of tracks to cut and work with today. I also have some sort of meeting with the big man. I'm kind of nervous."

"You'll be fine babe. I know it." Kurt assured, peeking his head out with a smile. "You've been doing great things for the company and released some awesome songs from great bands. I can promise you that good things will come out of this meeting." Blaine smirked, getting up and making his way to his husband. "What?" Kurt asked, wondering why he was getting looked at the way he was.

Blaine gave a shrug, biting his lip. "You're perfect." Kurt snorted, playfully smacking Blaine's chest, a blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"And you're cheesy."

"Hey, how about today you drop Payton off at dance, Everett can go hang out with his cousin, and you can come in and meet me for a late lunch. My meeting ends at 3." Blaine suggested, a dreamy smile on his face. He loved spending time with Kurt every change he got. It made him happy. Made him feel like he's paying him back for how shitty he used to be.

Kurt smirked and gave a flirty shrug of his shoulders. "I don't know yet. I have to check my schedule and get back to you." He said with a wink, pecking his husbands lips and pushing him out of the closet.

–

"Morning daddy!" Payton said cheerfully as Blaine kissed the top of her head.

Kurt smiled as he set breakfast on the table, watching as Everett shuffled out of the hallway looking just like his daddy. Grumpy and disheveled. They were not morning people. Like father, like son. "Morning Ever."

The boy looked up before taking a seat at the table, grumbling something that resembled a greeting. Blaine chuckled, shaking his head. "Excited for dance today princess?" He wondered, knowing that his son wasn't going to communicate yet. It was too early.

"I am. Still nervous though. The auditions for the recital are tomorrow and I've been working really hard. I really want this solo." She explained, seeming a little on edge about it. She was a perfectionist about things, especially dancing. She was most definitely Kurt's daughter.

Blaine gave her an encouraging smile. "You'll do great sweetheart. You're a wonderful dancer." He assured, kissing her cheek. "We believe in you."

–

"Mr. Anderson, your husband is here to see you." Blaine smiled widely, his finger holding down the speaker key.

"Send him in Julie. Thank you." He answered, setting his laptop aside and organizing the mess that was scattered across his desk.

Kurt peek his head into Blaine's office, a smile gracing his gorgeous face. "Good afternoon my handsome man." He giggled, and entered with a bag of take out for their lunch. Since Kurt couldn't get on break today they would have a late lunch and make something for the kids later on.

Blaine kissed him soundly, taking the bag from his hand. "Afternoon beautiful. I didn't think you were going to come." Kurt took a seat, moving things around as lunch was unloaded. "Payton's at dance?"

"She is. Everett is with his cousin Dylan. Finn is helping them prepare with football season, which is just around the corner. Goody." Kurt smirked, not liking the idea of Everett getting into football. It was such a rough sport. He would hate his son getting hurt so much.

"He'll be fine babe. The kid is a trooper." Blaine assured with a gentle smile, patting his husband's hand.

Kurt took hold of Blaine's hand, his thumb running across his knuckles. "We've done good, you know?"

Blaine nodded, biting his lip. "We've done great." He gave Kurt's hand a squeeze, taking a bite of his food.

Lunch went by like usual after that with normal chatter about the kids and upcoming events. The only thing different about today's lunch was the fact that they were interrupted by a phone call.

"Hello?" Kurt asked nonchalantly. Blaine watched him with an eyebrow raised in question, wondering who would be calling him at this hour. "Is she okay?" Fear filled his eyes in a second, his mouth hanging open slightly, waiting. "We'll be there right away, leaving now, let her know, bye."

Blaine watched as Kurt bolted up, grabbing his keys and wallet off the desk. "Kurt, what's going on?" He felt extremely left out of this situation and he didn't like it.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry... I kind of zoned and forgot you were here for a second. Payton was in dance and she hurt her ankle and can't walk and they are going to the hospital right now." Kurt rattled off, getting worked up. He was scared for her, dancing was her life, she's probably devastated about this.

Without another word they left the office and headed out to the hospital, Blaine secretly fuming and Kurt panicking over how Payton is doing.

"Hi Kurt, Blaine!" Payton's dance teacher Jessica came over with a sad smile, giving the couple a hug. She's been practicing with their daughter since they enrolled her. She helped Payton become the amazing dancer she is today. "She broke her ankle pretty bad and has to stay off it for a few months. She's getting a cast right now and they'll give her crutches to use for the time being. I don't know what happened. She was working on a new move one moment and the next she collapsed on the ground crying. I feel horrible that she can't be in the show. She's been looking forward to it for so long."

Blaine sighed, rubbing his forehead. He felt like he jinxed this whole thing for her. Telling her she'll do great in auditions. He felt horrible.

Kurt shrugged and hugged Jessica once more, giving a sad smile. "Things happen for a reason. Hopefully she doesn't take this too horribly and can get back to dancing once she's better." He said softly, Jessica nodding in agreement.

"I will talk to you later, check up on Payton during the week. Go on in and see her." The teacher waved goodbye to the couple before they turned to enter the office, nervous to face the wrath of an upset preteen girl.

Payton looked up as the door opened, her cheeks streaked with tears, sporting a purple cast that was up to the middle of her calf. She was not a happy camper.

"Hi sweetheart. You alright?" Blaine asked gently, rubbing her arm as she rested her head on her daddy's shoulder.

She shook her head, not wanting to talk right now. She is like him in this way. Blaine will bottle things up until his breaking point. Hers will come soon, he can practically see it bubbling inside of her.

Kurt hugged her tightly, kissing the top of her head. "I'm so sorry this happened Payton. You'll be back and dancing before you know it, I promise." He said softly, almost secretly, like Blaine wasn't there.

That's what annoys him. Whenever something about dance is happening its like he doesn't matter. Like Kurt and Payton are a little clique and he's an outcast. In other words. Kurt is a dance dad. If Payton needs something for dance its done the second she asks, no hesitation. If the dance moms need help with an event, Kurt will do it in a second. Its so irritating because whenever dance is involved, Blaine isn't and he wants to be involved in his kids lives as much as possible. He still feels like he owes them from when they were little.

"I don't want to talk about it right now dad. Can we just go home?" She asked quietly, grabbing her crutches and standing up, Kurt helping her every step of the way as Blaine trailed behind.

–

At home it was the same as in the hospital. Kurt was catering to Payton, even when she clearly didn't want it. "Do you need another pillow honey?" He asked, leaving a cup of water next to her as she watched TV on the couch.

Blaine noticed her eye roll, making him hold back a chuckle. She glanced over her at daddy and smirked. "No thank you, I'm comfortable enough." Kurt smiled and walked back to the kitchen to grab his vibrating phone.

"Hey Rachel, what's up?" He asked happily, leaning against the counter. "Oh my gosh I forgot he was over there!" Blaine whipped his head around and met eyes with Kurt who just placed his hand over his phone. "Babe, can you go pick up Everett at Finn and Rachel's? I forgot I agreed to pick him up if they took him today." He explained, almost pleading for Blaine to do it for God knows what reason.

"Kurt why don't you just get him? You're the one that promised." Blaine pointed out, knowing exactly why he didn't want to go. He didn't want to leave Payton's side.

He pursed his lips, not expecting that answer. "Please, Blaine."

"Why? If you do you get to see Rachel for a little bit, you should go get him. I can stay here with Payton, I'm sure she'll be just as fine under my care as she is yours." He was pushing it, he knew it.

"Ugh Blaine just go get Everett, he's your son!" Kurt said loudly, annoyed that Blaine kept pushing him, knowing that wasn't going to get blocked from Rachel's hearing, making him instantly regret it. That was stupid.

Blaine cleared his throat and stood, going toward the front door to grab his keys from the bowl.

Payton looked between her parents as they stared at one another. Her dad looked scared and sorry while her daddy looked upset and angry. She's never seen them like that before.

"He's your son too, you know." Blaine muttered darkly, shutting the door behind him as he left to go pick up his son.

Kurt bit his lip and let out the breath he was holding. "Um.. Blaine's on his way to get Everett. I'll talk to you later Rach, bye." He ended the call quickly and just stood in the kitchen for a few minutes, feeling guilty for what he said. It was like discarding Everett as his son. He felt so guilty.

By the time Blaine was back at the house Payton retreated to her room for bed and Kurt was waiting in their bedroom, mentally prepared for the fight that was going to happen.

The door open making Kurt avert his eyes, watching his husband walk in and slip off his shoes. "Hey." He said quietly, hearing the door click shut, waiting for the bomb to drop. He was nervous.

"Hi." Blaine mumbled, stripping down into boxers, getting ready for bed.

After a minute of silence Kurt couldn't take it anymore. It was eating at him. "I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean it the way it came out I... I um.. I.. I guess I did mean it that way. Nothing can justify that." He admitted, not looking at Blaine. Feeling sorry. Really sorry.

"You're right. Nothing can." Blaine said harshly, standing on his side of the bed and watching as Kurt avoided looking at him. "Listen, today I was really annoyed. Whenever something happens with Payton or her dancing, you kind of favor her. You calling Everett my son earlier really pissed me off, not only because you didn't count him as your son, but because you were choosing between our kids and not even calling them _ours_." At this point Blaine was more hurt than angry. He was shocked something like this would happen. "Yeah Payton may be _your_ daughter and Everett may be _my_ son... But Kurt, they're _our_ kids. No matter which one of us they came from we need to love them equally and we can't favor them, it isn't fair. To them, or us."

Kurt nodded, finally looking up at his husbands, tears threatening to pour over his eyes. "I am so sorry Blaine." He wasn't even going to bother to argue it because he honestly knows that he does it sometimes. Kurt's old enough to admit he's wrong. He wouldn't have done that a few years ago. This would have ended with one of them on the couch for the night and both of them in tears. He's glad it came to this. Talking was much better than the yelling that used to go down between them.

Blaine sighed, crawling onto the bed and behind Kurt, hugging him tightly. "Its okay. Mistakes in parenting. One of the many we will make as they get older." He pressed a kiss to Kurt's cheek, squeezing him gently. "We talked. Its over. Lets move on. Go to bed. Tomorrow is a new day, a new start."

* * *

><p><strong>I am so, so, so terribly sorry for how late this update it. It was never meant to be this late and I never wanted it to be this late and I am so sorry it is this late! After I got back from my trip I've barely been on the computer and I've been busy with school and a whole bunch of other things! I feel so bad! I feel even worse because this is probably such a crappy update. After this there is two more chapters. Ten shall be the last, which will be an epilogue. I'm still debating the age range I'll do for the next chapters. <strong>

_**I have another idea for a new story. It will be Alternate Universe where Kurt and Blaine never met in high school. Kurt gets set up by Rachel to go on a blind date with the help of one of her friends that she met in a theater class, Sebastian, who sets Blaine up to go on the blind date as well. Of course Kurt and Blaine hit it off, and learn new things about one another, but Blaine is scared of commitment because of his job. He's a firefighter who's constantly on call and as much as he likes Kurt he would hate for him to be hurt if something happened to Blaine, because he knows how it feels to lose someone you love on the job. Of course Kurt won't let him go and they grow and learn along the way. It will be M. It will be in the works when this story is over so if anyone wants to help out with ideas just let me know! I also need help with a title so if someone would love to supply some ideas that would be utterly amazing!**_

_**I honestly hope you all enjoy this chapter, I tried my hardest to make it okay. Again I am so sorry it was this late! Please don't give up on me! Haha! Thank you all for reading and being such lovely people. I never thought this story would be as popular as its become. Its crazy that there is over 10,000 readers and 22 reviews. Its insane and makes me so happy! Thank you! :)**_


	9. Chapter 9

"Do we really need to do this right now?" Payton whined as Blaine held up the camera, Kurt pushing Everett toward his sister. The couple laughed as the siblings stood together awkwardly. They hated acting like they love each other. "Yes. You do. Its your prom sweetie and that's a special night to remember. Now act like you actually love each other so I can get some pictures." Blaine explained, getting a few shots for future embarrassment opportunities.

Payton sighed and smoothed out her dress, her soft brown hair curled. She was stunning. "Are you ready to go to your friend's house now?" Kurt asked, grabbing his keys off the table by the door. The teenager nodded excitedly, grabbing her clutch from the couch. "Bye princess. Have fun tonight. Be safe. Tell Jonah we say hello." Blaine said happily, even though he was nervous as hell on the inside. Payton smiled adoringly at her daddy, walking over to engulf him in a hug. "Please make good decisions tonight Pay. Be smart. Be safe. I love you."

"I will. I promise. I Love you too daddy." She kissed his cheek before pulling away, ruffling Everett's hair as she walked through the door that Kurt held open for her.

Kurt looked back at his husband and smirked before walking out, shutting the door behind him. "Well, Ever. Its just us." Blaine mumbled toward his son, watching as his son typed away on his phone. "Yeah about that... Mind if I go over Adam's tonight? He's having some video game competition with some of the guys from football. We're playing Madden." Everett smiled hopefully. He felt bad that he was leaving his dad hanging but his other dad would be home soon and they probably want to be alone anyways. "I'm sorry dad." Blaine waved his hand at his son. "Its alright. Go to Adam's. Have fun okay?" Everett hugged his dad tight, patting his back. "Be responsible. Don't drink." The strict dad in him was coming out to play tonight. Now that his kids are older he is constantly worrying about that stuff. It scars him. Everett rolled his eyes. "No drinking for me. Its baseball season dad, are you crazy?" The two laughed lightly, going to the door together, Everett grabbing his car keys. "I'll see you guys tomorrow. Stay safe. Make good decisions. Love you both." He said softly, hugging his dad again before leaving.

With a sad smile Blaine shut the door, leaning his back against it. They grow up so damn fast.

–

"I'm home!" Kurt yelled as he shut the door behind him, putting his keys and wallet in the bowl. "Blaine.. Everett?" He looked cautiously around the corner to see the living room empty, his eyebrows pulling together in confusion. Kurt walked to his bedroom, pushing open the door to find Blaine dozed off, a book across his chest, glasses sliding down his nose. It was adorable. As careful as he could Kurt took the book from him and marked the page before setting it down, taking the glasses next and putting them back in the case.

"Hi baby." Blaine murmured, his eyes opening slowly as he reached his hand out, stroking Kurt's cheek. "Hey B. Where's Ever?" Kurt wondered, getting worried after not hearing from him or seeing him in the living room. Blaine sat up and rubbed his face, yawning. "Adam's house. I was reading while waiting for you but I guess I fell asleep." He said quietly, sounding like a child. "I missed you." Kurt chuckled and leaned down, pecking his husband's lips. "I missed you too." They shared another kiss before Kurt left for the bathroom to shower and do his nightly routine.

"Hey babe?" Blaine asked loudly, hearing the water start. "Yes?" Kurt peeked his head out of the bathroom door, smirking at his husband. "We have the house all to ourselves, you know?" Blaine bit his lip, moving his eyebrows in a suggestive manner making Kurt laugh. "I'm aware of that. What's your point Blaine?" The two shared a knowing glance. Loving that they can still be playful with one another even at 43.

Blaine bit his lip and strolled up to the door, his finger playing with the knob. "Well I was thinking maybe we could conserve water. Save some money on the water bill." With a sigh Kurt shut the door, leaving Blaine with a puppy pout on his face. "That's not such a bad idea Anderson." He said through the door. "Get in here."

–

"I love you." Blaine whispered with a wide smile, his nose sweeping over Kurt's as he hovered over him. Kurt giggled and pecked his husband's lips, hugging him tightly as they lie on the bed together, tangled in each other and the sheets. "I love you too, B." As the cuddling ensued a door was shut, keys placed down and shoes walking toward their bedroom door. The kids were older now, they weren't going to scramble for clothes the way they used to.

"Um. I'm a little scared to open the door, but I'm just letting you know I'm home and safe. Love you guys. Goodnight." Everett said through the door, home a half hour before curfew. He was a good kid. Blaine tried to hold back a laugh the best to his ability, but his son had his moments. "Love you too buddy! Have a goodnight." Once the footsteps faded the couple burst out laughing, Kurt's face hiding in Blaine's chest. "Its almost scary that he knew. Funny if anything actually." Kurt nodded and looked up at Blaine, smiling softly, hand resting on his chest. "We raised them well. I'm really proud of them." He mumbled with a smirk, seeing the look on his husband's face change. "They came out to be a lot better than I anticipated." Blaine admitted with a chuckle, giving Kurt a gentle squeeze toward his body. "Payton is going off to Julliard for dance. Everett is doing great with baseball and has scouts looking at him already for college. Its amazing. We're lucky. We had it pretty easy." Kurt rolled his eyes at the cheesy speech, leaning up to kiss Blaine on the cheek.

"Goodnight Blaine. I love you." Kurt murmured against Blaine's skin, closing his eyes. Blaine shut the light off and watched the peaceful look on Kurt's face as he fell asleep, running his fingers through his hair and enjoying the quiet moment. "I love you too Kurt. Sweet dreams."

–

Payton entered the house quietly as she tried to go by unnoticed to her bedroom. Of course her brother had to ruin everything. "Hey sis. Fun night?" He asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively, laughing at her. She glared harshly, trying not to be too loud. "I did, but not like you think you creep." Everett shook his head and chuckled, watching as she ran off to her bedroom, at the sound of his parents door. "Ever, have you heard from your sister?" His dad asked, wondering where his daughter could be. It was almost dinner time.

Now of course being the little brother Everett had two choices. He could be the cool brother and deny seeing her, or, he could be the annoying asshole brother and say she's in her room. Of course he chose the latter. "Yeah, she came home like five minutes ago." He said nonchalantly, sadly noticing the sad look on his dad's face. He hated when his parents were upset.

Kurt frowned at the news of his daughter being home. Ever since the beginning of her senior year she's been more distant. They used to be so close, she used to tell him everything. Now he has to literally ask her just to get information.

As she lie in bed, scribbling quickly in her journal there was a small knock on her door. Payton slammed the book shut and slid it under her pillow, sitting up. "Come in!" She yelled, grabbing her phone, playing on it to make it look like she was doing nothing. As she looked up she saw her dad shutting the door behind him, looking a little down as he took a seat on the bed.

"How was prom sweetie?" He wondered, giving her a small smile. She smirked and put her phone down. "It was a lot of fun. Weird that its the last time before graduation were all going to be together." She said softly, playing with the comforter beneath her, nervous. "Yeah, I remember how that felt, it was definitely scary, but you'll be great in college, you get to meet new people and live your dream. Graduating is bittersweet." Kurt explained to his daughter, hoping to get more than this out of her. She was hiding something, he can sense it.

As their awkward silence grew and the tension thickened Payton couldn't take it anymore. She was always such a guilty person and felt like she did something wrong. She had to tell him. "Dad.. I um.. Can I tell you something.. and can you promise to not be mad at me?" She asked quietly, sounding so small and scared. Kurt nodded, placing his hand on top of his daughter's, smiling gently. "I slept with Jonah last night." As that sentence left her mouth Kurt's heart stopped. He never thought this day would come. At least so soon. "You love him, right?" Payton nodded, smiling widely, her eyes shining. "I do. A lot. I know we've only been together for nine months, but I love him dad. He makes me so happy and treats me like a princess. Last night he made me feel so special and loved. It was perfect."

Kurt knew that feeling well. He felt like that with Blaine. "That's how it was with your daddy when we were in high school. It felt right. We may not have been together for that long, but it just felt like the right thing to do because we loved one another." Payton giggled happily, hugging her dad, glad that he understands. "Plus, you're eighteen now Pay, you're old enough to make your own decisions, and also legal. Not much I can do about it anyway." The two laughed and shared a big hug, Payton resting her head on her dad's shoulder. "One more thing." Kurt look down, his daughter still in his arms. "Don't tell daddy. I feel like this would break his heart.. and that he might possibly kill Jonah." They both laughed softly sharing another hug, Kurt kissing the top of her head. "Secrets safe with me honey."

–

That night the family sat together in the living room, but instead of watching TV like usual they were talking. Their subjects ranged from new things, to old things, to the future. It was nice and scary all at the same time. Kurt and Blaine hated seeing their kids grow up so fast, but were so blinded by pride that they almost couldn't wait to see how their futures would turn out. Everett and Payton were scared. Payton was going to be moving away from home in a few months to live in a dorm with her best friend at Julliard, dancing on a full ride scholarship that she worked her ass off to earn. She's been waiting for this her whole life, but is scared to leave all she knows behind. Everett's going to start looking at colleges and is nonstop working on baseball, even working with a summer camp to help keep in shape and not lose any muscle memory of the sport. He was hoping to play in college at a school in Florida. They had the best rankings, he could be guaranteed some major league action if he played there. He would hate to move so far away, but it was his dream, he was sure his parents could agree with that.

Placing all bad things aside, they ended up reminiscing on the old times. "I remember breaking my ankle in dance when I was like twelve." Payton murmured, rolling her ankle around with a smile, glad she can still dance. Kurt snorted as Blaine rolled his eyes. "I remember that. You were so upset that you couldn't get a solo, thinking you couldn't dance again." Blaine explained, still to this day thinking he jinxed it for her when he said that they believed in her. It was a parent thing. "Everett, do you remember getting your cochlear?" Kurt wondered, thinking afterward he was probably way to young. His son shook his head, fingers automatically touching the plastic over the curve of his ear. "I don't really remember when I noticed it was there for my hearing. I kind of always just went with it. The only time I've noticed it was at the doctors office for follow ups and such. How old was I?" Blaine played with his husbands hair gently, smiling down at him. "You were four." He answered, pursing his lips, remembering the fear he had the day of the surgery, all that doubts that flooded his mind. "I'm glad you guys did that for me... Thank you." Everett mumbled, picking at the carpet on the floor shyly. He was a quiet kid sometimes, good for his age. "Your welcome sweetie." Kurt answered with a wide smile, taking a moment to admire his kids.

"Well its getting late." Payton said softly, noticing her dad was asleep, his head rested on her daddy's lap. Blaine looked up and smiled at his daughter, kissing her cheek as she leaned down to hug him goodnight. "Have sweet dreams princess. I'll see you tomorrow before school." He whispered, not wanting to wake up Kurt. "Okay. Love you daddy." His heart swelled a little, loving that she still said those three words even though she was all grown up. It was more than he could ask for as a parent. "Love you too sweetheart." She smiled as she shut her bedroom door, leaving him and his boys asleep. Everett sprawled out on the floor and Kurt asleep with his head in Blaine's lap. "Alright honey. Time for bed." He said in a normal tone, carefully lifting up, his hand supporting Kurt so he wouldn't hit his head on the couch too hard. "Mm.. Sleep?" Blaine laughed, helping his husband to his feet. "Yeah babe, sleep." Kurt smiled and held onto Blaine's arm, watching as Everett was being woken up. "Come on buddy, time for bed." Everett groaned loudly, moving like a snail, finally trudging to his bedroom. He was just like a zombie when he was tired. Just like his daddy. It was still so cute to Kurt how much Blaine and his son were alike. "Night guys, I love you." Their son said tiredly, peeking out his bedroom door with a sleepy smile. "Night buddy, we love you too. Go get some sleep." Blaine said gently, making his way to his bedroom. A part of him hoping when they wake up the next morning the kids will still be six and four.

* * *

><p><strong>Next up is the last chapter. It won't be too long, hopefully not too short. I'm just going to sum up all their futures in a few paragraphs. A simple epilogue. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It was tough to write because I didn't know what to do or where to start so I picked something randomly and went with it. I hope it isn't stupid and that you all like it! <strong>

_**I've started chapter one of my new story, A Blinding Burn. (I'd like to thank DontStopBelieving for the title!) So far its turning out different than I planned but I actually kind of like where its heading at the moment. I'm going to take it step by step and see where my mind takes me. I will complete a few chapters before posting it just so I don't get behind. I'm not sure how long I will make it either. I'm debating between decent amount of words and a lot of chapters or really long entries with not as many chapters. I'll have to see!**_

**Overall I just really want to thank you all that have stuck with this story! I had no clue it would be so loved and read so much! It truly means so much to me! I'm still shocked when I get emails and see the amount of readers. Its insane. So thank you all so much and I love you my wonderful readers! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Blaine smiled and tightened his arm around hers, taking slow steps and looking straight ahead to the one place he never thought he would be walking to so soon. "Daddy, you can let go now." He looked over at his little girl Payton, she was six years old again, playing dress up and having a tea party in her bedroom. All he had to do was blink and she was now a twenty five year old bride, who looked like a princess. "Sorry sweetheart." He chuckled quietly and leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek. "I love you so much daddy." She whispered, hugging his tightly before he could walk away. Blaine swallowed the lump in his throat, nodding. "I love you too, Pay, so much." His daughter smiled softly and turned around to face her future husband, leaving Blaine to walk to the empty spot next to his husband. Kurt smiled through his tears as they held hands, listening to the heart felt vowels and watching the beautiful couple kiss. It was all too much for them. Their first born was moving on with her life, doing big things for herself. She was a professional ballerina, now she's married to her dance partner of six years and wants to start to family and has plans to be a ballet teacher. She's done so well with her life. They couldn't ask for more as parents.

"You're coming to my game tomorrow right?" Everett asked with a smile, nudging his dad in the shoulder as they watched his sister and her husband dance. Kurt looked over and still felt weird drinking with his son, its been three years and it still didn't feel normal. "Of course sweetie." Everett grinned and placed his arm around his dad's shoulders, pulling him close to his side. "You guys are the best, you've done a good job." Kurt smiled widely and kissed his son's temple, holding back tears. That was probably the sweetest thing he's ever said. "Thank you Ever, that means a lot. I love you." Everett rubbed his dad's arm and took a swig of his beer, clapping as the happy couple ended their dance with a kiss. "I love you too dad. Now get out there and dance with your daughter!" Kurt laughed lightly and walked to Payton as Everett went to dance with his girlfriend. It was all happening so fast and before he would know it, his son, his baby, would be getting married.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, resting his chin on his shoulder. "You okay?" He asked, looking in the mirror as his husband applied his face wash. Kurt nodded, washing his hands off before resting them on top of Blaine's. "I'm okay. Its just surreal, you know? Our daughter is off to her honeymoon and now our son has a game tomorrow at Yankee stadium, starting on first string as third baseman. Its just.. I never thought it would sneak up on us this fast." Kurt mumbled, a tear trailing down his cheek at the thought of their kids moving on. He remembered bringing them home like it was yesterday. "We're still going to see them, its not over. They'll have kids and then we can help them take care of those babies and they'll always be apart of our lives." Blaine assured, snuggling closer to Kurt as he held him tighter. "Go to bed honey, I'll be there in a minute." Kurt said quietly, kissing his husband's cheek gently.

"Yes! That's my boy!" Blaine yelled excitedly, jumping out of his seat and clapping loudly. "Number twenty seven, my son! Go Everett Anderson!" He continued yelling as he watched his son run the bases for the home run he just hit. Kurt laughed at his husband with his son's girlfriend, Mandi, the two leaning on each other and clapping for Everett at the same time. "B, sit down, stop." Kurt giggled and tugged on his husband's hand, successfully getting him to take a seat. "Am I embarrassing you?" Blaine asked with a grin, pecking his husband's lips. "No, not at all." Kurt said smugly, giving his husband a wide smile, lacing their fingers together. "God I am so proud of him, who knew signing him up for little league at five would lead to his!" Blaine mentioned with a goofy smile on his face. Kurt laughed lightly and leaned his head on his husband's shoulder.

Mandi hugged Kurt tightly as the ninth inning came to an end, the Yankee's winning the game with the help of their Everett. They couldn't be happier. "If everyone can turn their attention to the scoreboard, there is a special message for someone." The two looked over, both their mouths dropping in shock. "Mandi! Welcome to the family sweetheart!" Blaine smiled widely and took her into his arms, hugging her tightly, trying to buy time before Everett came running up here. "So, what's your answer?" Mandi wiped her eyes carefully as she came face to face with her boyfriend, crying tears of joy. She nodded her head excitedly and jumped into his arms, nuzzling her face into his neck. "Well.. Its coming full circle. All our kids are taken." Kurt said softly as Blaine held him in his arms. Everett and Mandi have been together for two years, it was about time they were engaged. "They are. Its okay though. Maybe now we can finally go on that vacation with Finn and Rachel, they want to go on a cruise." Blaine suggested, kissing his husband's cheek. Kurt laughed loudly and nodded in a agreement, finally coming to terms that its time to go forward. They weren't teenagers anymore. They weren't really parents anymore, the kids were out of college and starting careers and families, but Payton and Everett were still their babies, no matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry that the epilogue was so short and that it took so long to get out! I have had so much going on due to it being my senior year of high school! I lost ideas for this story sadly and the epilogue didn't turn out as great as I had originally hoped! Again I'm sorry, but I hope you all like it! I tried my best!<strong>

**Within the next few days I will hopefully be posting my new story_ A Blinding Burn_! I have six chapters written so far and I am so happy with it! I don't know how many chapters there will be but I have a good feeling you all will like it so if you are interested in checking it out you can author alert me to get an update! I am so excited to post it! **

**All in all, thank you all so much for reading this story and sticking through it! Its insane how many readers this has, along with the alerts and subscriptions! I am in awe and so thankful for all of you! You're so great and I love you guys! So again, thank you for everything! I really enjoy writing and all of users on here who supported my story makes the experience that much better.3 :)**


End file.
